my crazy life
by KahnShao
Summary: When you are a member of the Firefly Clan life is anything but normal. Different perspective of each family member through the eyes of Sydney. and what they think of her. M for language and maybe gore
1. My crazy life

**My Crazy Family**

**I do not own any of the House of a 1000 Corpses characters. Only Sydney is mine**

**Anyone can tell you their family is weird in some sort of way. You can ask anyone and I can almost guarantee you they will tell you their family is weird in some sort of way. Now MY family is weird. Fucking nuts. My name is Sydney and I am nearing 13. My family consists of Mama, Daddy, Otis, Rufus, Tiny, and Baby, Dr. Satan, and Uncle Earl. Mama told me I should never really go around Uncle Earl. She never told me why though. Otis told me coz he's stupid and I might catch the stupid disease.**

**The Firefly's ain't my real family…I was adopted like Otis was. Only Otis came to the family coz he's friends with my daddy Capt. Spaulding. I was found inside a camper when I was 5 years old. I have different opionions of my family coz each one's got their own personality. Some I can fool with; others I don't dare. Not coz they'd hurt me…but because they are fucking crazy. Mama and Daddy are real protective of me and always wanna know what I'm doing and where I am going. Guess that's what happens when you are in a large family. There are a few family friends that we have. Not many. One of them being Charlie. Charlie stays in this little "town" of his with this other guy named Cleavon. Daddy says Charlie is like my uncle even though we have no blood relation. We aren't even the same race. But that don't matter none. Uncle Charlie's a good guy and helps out whenever we need him. And then theres this guy we call the Chicken Guy where daddy gets his live chickens from. He uses them chickens to make his famous fried chicken.**

**I mentioned I'd introduce you to my family didn't I? well lets get started**


	2. My brother rufus

**My brother Rufus**

**Let me introduce you to Rufus. He's a big guy who likes to work on cars and tinker with different things. He's kind of quiet unless you piss him off. He knows his guns and his knives and the best ones to use on 'rabbits.' He's the kind of guy whom you'd think would help you out in time of need…and he is… if you are a member of the family. I first met Rufus when Daddy brought me home to meet Mama for the first time. While Mama fell in love immediately Rufus was kind of wary. He was polite though and I could tell in his deep brown eyes hidden behind his scruffy head that he liked me. He was the one who taught me how to ride my bike and how to drive should the need ever come.**

**He was a good trapper and taught me how to fix traps to get rabbits that came too close. He kept our cars running and kept up maintenance on our house so nothing went wrong. Rufus is the quiet type and doesn't speak much unless spoken too or he wishes to say something. He don't seem to like Otis much coz I always hear them belllerin' and hollerin at one 'nother. Oh well.. Families fight. Hell even I get into arguing matches with Rufus from time to time. Rufus ain't the one you want to make mad though. When he gets mad he gets MAD. 'xept you don't know when he's mad or not. He's usually so calm all the time until he cold cocks you. **

**Rufus is Tiny's blood brother. Both brothers share the same Daddy. Earl. Earl was Mama's first husband and from what Rufus told me his Daddy was a real bastard. Worse than Grandpa Hugo. Earl was not afraid to raise his fists to anyone regardless of if they are his relation or not. Rufus is tall and always wears jeans and a dirty old shirt regardless of whose over. You can usually find Rufus in the garage working on something. I love my brother Rufus and he promised that he'd show me how to make repairs on the car if anything should happen to him.**

**I can only describe Rufus as a 'fix it' man. One time when I first came to live with my new family Rufus was "fixing" a rabbits' car when they came over for a visit. Daddy had picked em' up and took em' to my house. Rufus said he'd fix their car and that he has the parts on hand to repair their car when in reality he had began disassembly and putting the parts in their respective places for future uses. Saves on expensive replacement parts if you ask me. Then he ditches the hallowed out car somewhere. **

**One time when Rufus was teachin' me to ride my bike I fell over and got a piece of scrap metal in my leg. Rufus managed to get it out without causing too much pain. Yeah. He's a good brother and real protective of his family. Hell you know what he did one time? He made us each a metal suit that could repel bullets. And we used it one time when some pigs had a shoot out with us from Florida when we was on vacation about a couple years back. I got shot in the leg but Rufus managed to get the bullet out without having to go to the doctor. Rufus is a cool brother to have. Even though he hardly ever smiles.**


	3. Brother Otis

**Brother Otis**

**Otis is another brother of mine. He's what you would call an albino. He has long whitish blonde hair and pale eyes. He is rather tall and skinny but he is quick. He leads us in prayer before we eat and before ceremonies and stuff. He is a bit of a braggart and I ain't to fond of him too much. But Mama says Otis is family and you have to stick by family so yeah. But that don't mean I wouldn't help my brother if something went down. Otis can be a real nice guy if you don't piss him off. I remember this one time I went passed his room and peered inside. He had this guy tied on a chair so Otis grabbed another chair and sat down in front of him to talk to him. **

**I clearly remember him saying "Now we both know you ain't getting out of here alive. We both know this. HOWEVER, as long as you do what I say when I say it and not be a stupid ass retard I'll make it go by quick. Piss me off and I can make you last for a month or more." The way Otis had said this sounded like it was a good deal. The guy whimpered and Otis removed his gag so he and the rabbit could talk. It seemed like a decent conversation like they was friends. Then I heard a sharp cry and a thud. The stupid rabbit was dead at his feet.**

**One thing I can say about Otis… he does keep his promises. Do what he says when he says it and die quick. Piss him off and die slow. Otis love his women though. All women left in his care are fucked before they die. And even afterwords. My brother always tells his women that before they die he is going to fuck them. It can be rape or consensual it was up to them. But they were going to be fucked before they died. When they were fearful he loved it. If they did what he said then they would die quickly. If they fought against him it made him madder and he fucked em even harder than he would have. Then they died slowly.**

**Otis is what you could say an unsung artist. He made various creatures out of his rabbits; one being Fishboy. He told me to work on subjects you had to get em' right when you killed em while they were still soft and pliable. Wait too long and you couldn't do a suitable thing with em. So far Otis has made us ashtrays out of human skulls, necklaces , and other things to hold various nick nacks in. he even kept a log of his subjects and how they worked when he changed them into works of art.**

**When Otis isn't working on a subject or trying to get laid he's usually messing with me trying to get me riled up. Usually its tripping, shoving, throwing at me. Not trying to hit me though. Then there's name calling, death threats…you know typical older brother stuff. Despsite all this I know he cares for me. I know this because when I asked him he told me "dead folk don't ask questions…if you asked a question your still alive. So fuck off." **

**Yeah Otis….I love you too. ****J**


	4. Tiny

**Tiny**

**Tiny is another brother of mine. He don't speak much. Don't speak at all really but that don't matter. Tiny is the sweetest, kindest, gentle guy I know. Almost to a fault. He has a few "pets" in his room that he feeds cereal bits too daily (if he remembers) and they are given water on a daily basis (again if he remembers) He is what you would call 'retarded' but don't EVER let any of us hear you call him retarded. Tiny is super strong and able to carry and drag larger bodies with no problem One arm is bigger than the other due to a birth defect and he is scarred. His scarring is due to being burnt when his Daddy tried to kill him and Mama one night. Yeah. Earl is one fucked up guy.**

**Tiny does whatever we ask of him. But we never ask him to do shit that would hurt him or us. I can always talk to Tiny when I am in a sulky mood and he will listen. He's the big sensitive type and gets upset easily. We don't have Tiny do any killin' of the rabbits being as he has or use to have a few pets of his own and killin them gets him upset for a bit. But he soon forgets them and a lot of them die off before we can get to them do to starvation and or lack of water. He knows what we do though. We have him bury the bodies when we are done with them or if we have to leave in a hurry. **

**Tiny don't usually eat with us; he eats in his room or sometimes with his brother Rufus. Tiny is Mama's little boy even though she loves all of us kids. (even my asshole brother Otis) Tiny cannot hear too well but he can read lips if you speak slowly enough. Rufus told me that one time in school some kids were teasing and tormenting him so he had to stand up for his shy brother and fight them. This resulted in a HUGE fight between Mama and the school board.**

**Tiny has grayish eyes and a broad chest. Upon looking at him you could tell at one poin the was a handsome guy before Earl got ahold of him. Mama had said Tiny was hurt when he was 12. I personally don't see why anyone would hurt Tiny. Tiny had a temper though. When he got mad…watch out. He never lost his temper with us though. It was usually with male rabbits he lost it with. He could do some serious damage if he wanted to. But Tiny rarely wanted to. He was too nervous to venture near people he didn't know much. Hell he was still shy around me. And im his sister that had been living here since I was…what….5 years old?**

**Tiny liked to play with stuffed animals and it wasn't uncommon to see him in his room quietly playing with his toys. On several occasions I had to stop Otis from teasing poor Tiny. Daddy sometimes says Tiny needs to man up and just clobber Otis one day. Tiny just nods like he understands but I don't think he really does though. **


	5. Daddy

**Daddy**

**My Daddy's real name is Cutter. I don't know his first name. He never told me. He prefers to be called Spaulding and for some reason he has this thing for clowns. Daddy is ALWAYS in his clown suit when he goes to work. He says it brings in more business. Daddy works in this roadside gas station/attraction. The place sells some odd things and features a murder ride. But the best feature is Daddy's fried chicken. That's the best. I sometimes go with Daddy to work but if no one comes in it gets rather boring. The last bit of action we saw was when some guys tried to rob us. The main guy pulled a gun on my Daddy and then pulled a gun on me. **

**That didn't set well with my Daddy who shot one of them in the chest and one in the head. Then he had his weird flakey skinned friend help drag them to the back. This guy is weird. Instead of talking he laughs to communicate. Whatever….**

**There is also this guy Daddy knows by the name of Stucker. He's kind of a horndog pervy that's major into porn. The only reason Daddy lets him hang around is because he sometimes sells Daddy good stuff he can then turn around and sell. Daddy seems jovial and friendly but you do NOT want to piss him off….or say you hate clowns. That gets Daddy REAL mad. (only the family can say that coz he just passes it off as a "pissy mood". Daddy has a girlfriend on the side. If you want to call her a girlfriend. She looks like a circus fat lady reject. She calls my Daddy 'Pookie' and me 'Cutie Pie'. she's ok I guess. My Daddy likes to stay home and relax on the weekends and on Friday nights when he comes home from work he and Mama go into the room to relax. **

**No one is EVER allowed to go into the room when he and Mama have the door closed. If you enter you'd damn well best be dying, bleeding profusely, or have a bonafide emergency. If not…well….why don't you try it yourself? Sometimes daddy stays away for a while if things get too heavy. That way no one can say it was us doin' shit. Oh, they have their suspicions, yes but without solidified proof the feds can't do shit. One time on a Sat morning me and Daddy went fishing. Just the two of us. We went out the the lake and spent the whole day out there talking and fishing.**

**Another time me and daddy watched the stars above our house. It gets pretty starry where I live. You can never get tired of lookin' at the stars. After a while we stopped though. (Daddy's girlfriend had a part in that and there were other reasons as well.) Mama said its because the feds were nosing in a bit too much so daddy had to stay away more to keep the family safe from harm. I asked Mama about his girlfriend and Mama knew about her but didn't mind. Mama told me she sometimes has a few men come over for a few hours or so so it was all ok.**

**Even though my Daddy is normally a nice guy, he has yelled at me and Baby on numerous occasions. One for fightin' two for makin' too much noise and so on. He's threatened to kill us both if we kept it up. Hell, he even threatened to kill t he whole lot of us when we all was acting "jackassy" as Daddy had put it. We can take it as a grain of salt. He never means what he threatens on us. However to you and anyone else, you damn well best believe he means it. Every fucking word.**

"**Sydney, get your little fuckin' ass in here NOW! I'ma gonna shove a boot up yo ass!" I hear my daddy yell for me and that's my clue to get down there right away.**

"**Sydney did you eat the last piece of fuckin' pie?" Spaulding asked**

"**Yeah, so fucking what-owww hey asshole!" Sydney yells as Spaulding throws an empty box at her head.**


	6. Baby

**Baby**

**What can I say about Baby, except she's beautiful and about 5 years older than I am. She's playful and loves hanging around with me just messing about. Sometimes we hang around Otis when there ain't nothing to do. Or sometimes we even tease the rabbits we have down in the cellar in cages. Baby loves knives and knows a lot about them. What ones are the best ones to use and the best way to use them. She also knows a lot about guns. One time we held up this rabbit women in a hotel and Baby kept telling one of them to shoot her in the ass.**

**When the lady went to shoot her in the ass there we no bullets. Come to find out most of its all mind power. Then that crazy rabbit bitch grabbed a knife her husband had for carving and pulled it on me. Needless to say they havn't found the rest of her body. Baby did a good number on that bitch. NO one fucks with her little sister. However me and Baby don't always get along all the time. We do fight quite a bit. Usually its over who gets the last piece of pie, chicken, who gets to do dishes, slop pigs, or take care of the cows.**

**Usually its just a yelling match. Rarely it comes to blows. As much as our yelling sounds hurtful we never say hurtful things to one another. The reason is that if one of us that was doin' the fighin' were to be killed there could be no chance to apologize. No one wanted to have to go through that. Plus I know now how sensitive Baby can be. One time we didn't speak for 3 weeks and Baby was real sad and mopey. No one wanted to be the first to apologize so we both did it at the same time.**

**Lots of men like Baby. She's pretty, funny, and seems real nice when you meet her. Girls like Baby too. She's just got that aura about her. When we have rabbits over and Baby is assigned to watch them she lowers their guard by saying she'd help them escape from her lunatic family. She even goes as far to let them out of their cage and make a run for it before me or Otis are sent to bring em' back. Baby one time told me "sometimes someone needs killin. You do it. Just coz that's what needs to be done." and I take this to heart.**

**Baby loves to torture rabbits sometimes. Even if you do what she says and not make her angry. Its just what she likes to do. I have seen her angry before. Its' not a very pretty sight. She can and does get real nasty when she's pissed off. Still nonetheless, Baby is my best friend. I can joke with her all the time and we sometimes tease one another all the time. We have sleepovers in each others rooms half the time and sometimes we even stay awake all night watching tv. Mama or daddy usually find us passed out asleep on the couch when we are up all night watching tv. Then they guide us to our rooms so we can rest or leave us there on the couch.**

**This one time we were at a motel; just me and Baby off on an adventure of sorts. In order for me to get in Baby had to pass herself off as my "mama" . and it worked too. The receptionist was pretty stupid. All she had to say was that she "married" my "daddy" and that she was my step mama so we could get in. stupid jackass believed it. What a fucking joke.**

**Yeah, me and Baby do a lot of shit together…and sometimes get into trouble together one trying to blame the other. But isn't that was siblings do?**


	7. mama

**Mama**

**My mama is the best. She takes real good care of me and makes sure I am well fed and cared for. In fact before I even go off with my brothers or sister mama insists that I have a decent breakfast or at least eat something. Before going out I have to let mama know where I'm goin. Especially now with Wydell prowling around. Mama don't want nothing' happenin' to her family. Some say it sucks being the youngest in the family but not for me. I usually get away with more coz I'm the youngest. I remember one time me and Baby got into a fight over something and I gave her a shove. **

**Baby jumped back up and said she was going to cut off my tits and shove em' down my throat before mama grabbed her waist and told her to stop. Then she made us both apologize to each other sayin' no one was cutting off anyone's tits, dick or anything else and shoving inside anyone. For some reason this made me and Baby both laugh. But you don't laugh at mama when she's angry with you. That is something you learn if nothing' else. Not that mama ever hit us. She never laid a hand upon any of us. We knew what we could get away with and how far we could go. Never once did we go beyond that. It would not be very healthy to do so.**

**Mama is an excellent cook. We never really go to the store we just cook what we have at home. Mama says its more healthy to raise your own pigs, poultry, beef, and herbs/vegetables; that way you know what's being fed to them. On the rare occasions we do go to the store me being the youngest usually manages to get mama to get me something. Whether it be a candy bar, a magazine, or whatever. Mama gets me those things. Otis says I'm spoiled but she gets him things too. His favorite thing is a Payday candy bar. She usually gets daddy condoms. Coz "If yer gonna be fuckin' ya might as well wear something. Don't need no more kids." as daddy always says. **

**Mama don't know why daddy don't buy his own condoms. Mama always invites people over to visist her. Usually its some friends of Uncle Charlie who won the respect of our clan. Sometimes its rabbits she invites over. Mama loves old shows and sometimes puts on shows for rabbits with Baby being the star. I think its kind of odd. Not because Baby is always the star its because Mama likes to stage play old shows. But hey, I did say my family is far from normal. Mama does things that irritate me too. I have to be in bed by 9:30 or 10:00 on a school night. I can't wander about town on my own past 9:00. I can't go off and see Uncle Charlie or Cleavon on my own etc.**

**Its annoying as fuck. The rest of the family can…. Otis says its because I'm the baby and the youngest member of the family. Baby says its coz I'm too cute and she don't want nothing' to happen to me. Daddy says its coz it's a Mama thing, Grandpa Hugo says its because I'm a little whiny bitch that needs to grow a pair and just go if I want to go. Rufus just grunts. Tiny says not a damn thing but tries to give me some of his ceral. Go figure.**

**There are a few things I can do that Mama likes me to do.**

**I get to help Otis with the rabbits, help Baby play with rabbits, tend to our animals, help Dr. Satan organize his equipment etc. Visiting The Doctor is always an adventure. Sometimes I go shopping with Mama and she lets me ride in the basket. *Don't you say ONE word.* when I get upset in the store Mama usually comforts me and tells me "Mama's here its alright kitten." Kitten is Mama's nickname for me on account I'm quiet half the time and real sneaky and cute.**

**Mama knows how to make you feel better if you are ill. Lots of bedrest and chicken soup. In fact Mama won't let me out of bed to mess around unless I am 100% better. That's kind of cool. It means I can have others get things for me whenever I need them or want them.. I love my Mama to bits and I know damn well she loves me. Don't ever let me hear anyone outside our family talk ill of Mama.**


	8. earl the ass

_**Earl The Ass**_

_**Earl is my "uncle" so to speak. He's my Mama's ex-husband. Why he even gets to stay with us is beyond me. Mama says its because he still helps out with the family. Earl is Tiny's Daddy. Earl might be my uncle but I fucking hate that bastard. Even though I wasn't even around yet when he hurt my Mama and brother I still hate him for what he done. I still see him on occasion. One time the bastard came up to get something when he saw Tiny come out form hiding. Tiny sat down and hung his head in a submissive gesture. I hated to see my brother like that. To cower to this bastard. I glare at Earl. Earl looks at me and asks me "whats up?" I glare back at him and say "You know damn well what the fuck is up."**_

_**Earl glares at me. I could tell by his stance he wants to hit me. Let him. If that bastard lays one finger on me I feel sorry for him. If he touches my brother I'll fucking kill him. Mama seems to sense the tension between us and steps closer to me and my brother in case anything went wrong. Earl laughs and calls me a little bitch just like my Mama. I tell him he's a fucking bitch ass pansy mother fucker who has to hit women and slow witted people because he gets his own ass kicked. That's when all hell breaks loose normally. Earl flied towards me in a murderous rage and Mama has to step in between to stop us from killin' each other. Earl stops just before he gets to me. Mama says its to prevent someone from bein' hurt real bad but I know its to keep me from being killed. That only happened once and me and Earl have sort of buried the hatched and had a truce so to speak. Meaning we speak civilly to one another and really only converse when asking for information or help on doing something. But I still don't like the sonofabitch.**_

_**Usually Earl stays down with Dr. Satan who pretty much ignores him. Dr. Satan told me that if I ignore stupidity then stupidity will usually leave and go on its own. That works about 90% of the time. (I've used it on Otis when he went into one of his stupid moments) I know Earl don't like me much none either. And if he had the chance he'd kill me outright. That's why I watch it when I'm with Earl alone. Daddy hates it when I have to deal with Earl and told Earl face to face if he does ANYTHING to me…he'd fucking skin him alive and make him eat his own skin.**_

_**Earl is slow witted like my brother but much more dangerous. When he gets going on someone it takes damn near an army to stop him. Mama says its because he's just a bully and a brute and feels threatened when someone doesn't cower down to him. Fuck that. I ain't cowerin' down to that dumb fuck. **_

_**One time I saw Earl grinning nastily at my sister Baby while rubbing his crotch. He kept telling me he was gonna fuck her whether she wanted to or not one day. Yeah. I told you he's one sick fuck. He's about Daddy's age and he's thinking' about fucking someone young enough to be his daughter. Sick!**_

_**Luckily Earl gave up on his rape/fuck plan with Baby deciding that she wasn't worth his time or the "pleasures he could give". guess that pigs, cows, and dogs are more his style. Earl likes to sometimes provoke Mama into doing something to him so he could have the "self defense" reason as to why he hit her. I hope that fucker makes the mistake and hits her in front of me; for the simple reason is that if he does I'll fucking kill him.**_

_**I fucking hate that prick for what he's done to my Mama and my brother. And what he was going to try and do to my sister. What upsets me is that Mama always says "Earl don't mean no harm." but I know if he does anything to us girls he'd be dead and made into a sculpture in a heartbeat.**_


	9. Grandpa Hugo

**Grandpa Hugo**

**Grandpa Hugo is a trash talking, dirty minded, perverted bastard. I love him. He tells racy nasty jokes that would make even a sailor blush. He constantly tells jokes about the family and does pretty good impersonations of them. He does Otis the best. One time he was impersonating family and I literally pissed myself laughing. Literally. What made it even worse is when he sang out 'Pissy pants' over and over. Mama gets mad at him for doing that but he only does it more. I don't know if he's Mama's daddy or Daddy's daddy I just know he's related somehow so to speak.**

**Grandpa is probably one of the most harmless members of our family save for Tiny. He loves a good fuck almost as a good kill. Some of the female rabbits entrusted to his care outlast Tiny's pets. Grandpa Hugo's reasoning is that if they can keep him interested and hard then they can live with him. He ALWAYS gets bored with them after a while though. And he ain't to gentle when he fucks em' either. He's rough and don't stop fuckin' em' until HE'S done with em.**

**I remember one time when I was younger I accidently walked in on him when he was taking his pleasures with a young woman. The young woman was trying to get him off her and struggling beneath him but he kept her pinned and kept his ass going up and down. Grandpa Hugo while upset that I saw him (hey he was the one who left the door open but he attributed it to being super horny and pissed that the girl didn't want to do it with him) so he explained what was going on. Basically he kind of 'raped' her even though she said she would do it to save her life.**

**Grandpa Hugo sometimes can be a bitch to other family but we pretty much ignore him when he gets in his moods Otis don't have nothing' to do with him. Grandpa Hugo complains about everything from dinner being served to the day right down to his underware and ball sac. Its pretty funny if you hear him. In face we use him to lower the rabbits guard down when they come to our house for the first time. Usually the rabbits laugh their asses off once calmed down enough. Grandpa's jokes give my family ample time to get things prepared.**

**Grandpa also told me how to stand up for myself and not take shit from anyone. Especially your own family. He considered family like a pecking order. You have your Alpha Male and Female, Betas and Omegas. Omegas are the lowest of the low as far as he was concerned. Omegas fought with betas and other omegas for power and position. What the fuck? Did he think this was Jungle Book?**

**Thankfully my family ain't like that too much. But even though Grandpa can be a huge dick I still love him to bits**


	10. Dr Satan

**Dr. Satan**

**You most definitely don't want this guy to be your doctor. Trust me on this. But with my family its ok. He came to live with our little clan long before I was even born or even adopted. Daddy says he saved his life by cutting him down from the Hangin' Tree. The Doctor has a few rabbits down where he stays. Rabbits kept as "pets." These are the rare ones that interest us and impress us. With a little lobotomy work and reconstruction the rabbits are manageable. Whenever we need to have a check up we just go and see him. Hey, its free healthcare and he is certified. Insane but certified. He looks like death warmed over and has a respirator mask on. Daddy says its mainly for show.**

**He kind of looks like an Otis Driftwood going bald with stringy hair. He always makes me laugh when I see him. Otis idolizes the doctor saying he's inspiration to him. In a way I guess he his being as Otis makes some pretty weird and cool things from his specimens. I remember this one time I was playing outside when I was around 10 when I fell and really ripped my arm open. Somehow I managed to make it to Dr. Satan and he fixed me up. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here. I'd be dead from blood loss or in a regular hospital away from my family. For living underground the Doctor's living area is rather neat and clean. One room he has as his bedroom, he has his own toilet, a dining area, a recreational area for his rabbits and himself, and his operating area. **

**Mama says his area is neater than my own room and I should take lessons from him on neatness. The Doctor is so good at what he does that one time he created a rabbit infused with metal. The rabbit only lived for a few hours but it was functional. It could walk and do simple tasks like sit, stand. But it died. The doctor stopped doing that being as it was a waste of his time and talents. The Doctor once told me his history saying he was a doctor at 'Weeping Willows Sanitarium' aptly named for the cried of torture that could be heard from there. He told me he performed lots of surgery on patients to create a "super-race" of humans resilient to disease and whatnot.**

**Vigilante justice finally prevailed as surviving patients and family of dead patients got together and hung the doctor. He would have died if Daddy hadn't come along and helped him down. So the Doctor vowed his loyalty and services to our clan as a thank you for helping him. But now we are his family and he is ours. He told me he even considers us his family and that family must stick together. I go down to see him again to drop off something for him and I hear this loud pain filled cry of agony. There is this rabbit on the operating table being sliced open.**

**The doctor turns and acknowledges my presence with a nod. I give him his item and sit down to watch him work. Its pretty interesting to see how the heart pumps blood and how the inner organs react to certain stimuli. Too bad it doesn't last long though. He even shown me the one where he removed the stomach of one rabbit and surgically attached the esophagus directly to the small intestine. Not a pretty result. You get backed up and die of septic poisoning or some shit like that. And you can't puke it up because you have no stomach.**

**It is hours that I am down there and soon realize that if I don't leave soon Mama is gonna have a search party look for me. Haha. that's Mama for you. Always looking out for my safety and well being. The Doctor has one of his brain dead rabbits guide me out of the tunnels even though I know my way around there blindfolded. As I leave he tells me to come back and see him sometime soon.**


	11. Charlie

**Charlie**

**Uncle Charlie don't live with us. He lives about 2 hours away to be exact but Daddy goes to see him from time to time to see what's up. Charlie is Daddy's adopted brother and has no relation to any of us Fireflys. But I like him none the less. Charlie lives in this place called 'FunTown. The only inhabitants there are prostitutes and druggies. Charlie runs this brothel and his prized employee is a fun woman named Candy. Candy is Otis's honey even though they aren't "together." Uncle Charlie is laid back and laughs a lot but he has a temper if you get him mad. Not like Daddy though. When Daddy gets mad you know and regret it. Charlie is more of a 'forgiving guy' if you give him his space and apologize for wrong doing afterwords.**

**Charlie also has a supply of coke, weed, and alachol. Daddy sometimes lets me smoke weed but that's about it. Mama gets upset if I smoke too much weed but she don't really mind that much. Whenever Daddy goes to Charlie's place he usually don't come back for a loooooong time. You'd think Charlie is happy all the time being as he has hot and cold pussy on tap and everything else. But he's got some greedy bitches. Bitches that demand to be paid money. Candy isn't like those other bitches. Yeah she's gotta be paid but at least she's not as greedy as the others. That's why Charlie dubbed her his favorite. **

**The first time I met Charlie he pulled a gun on me. It wasn't real but it sure as hell looked it. Baby was gonna fucking kill him and Otis was trying to sneak around behind Charlie to get hold of him. Then Charlie pulled the trigger and shot me right in the chest with a stream of cold water. I mean seriously what the fuck? Charlie thought it was funny and I guess it was in a way. From then on we got along ok. Uncle Charlie often warned us if the feds were nosing around lookin' for trouble. That gave us enough time to act quickly if need be.**

**I want to stay over Charlie's place for the weekend sometime but Daddy always says "we gotta check with your mama first." Uncle Charlie says he'd like me to stay over for the weekend and he would talk to Mama for me to get her to say yes. But I know what Mama would say; "Hoes is no place for my little kitten to be." But damn. I'm nearly 13. I can fire a gun, know how to load it, I can drive somewhat, I've been high, I've been drunk (don't tell Mama) and I even helped get rid of rabbits. I don't think hoes are gonna go much damage to my pshyce.**

**Its getting dark out now and I'm outside Charlie's place with my sister and another of one of Charlie's employees just talking about stuff. The woman passes me and my sister a drink and we take our time drinking. Charlie says if we drink too fast we get drunk faster. By 3 am we are getting ready to leave. I tiredly stagger to our car to get in me and Baby fall asleep almost immediately. We get home at around 5 am and Mama helps me and Daddy helps Baby to our rooms so we can sleep. I hope I can see Charlie again. Maybe sometime I can sneak over to his place and spend a few hours. I just gotta think of what I'm gonna tell my Mama.**


	12. Cleavon

**Cleavon**

**Cleavon was Uncle Charlie's friend and employee he kept the brothel clean and sanitary and in return he was given free room and board and free meals as well. Cleavon was an older guy completely bald headed and kind of wrinkley. But not old man wrinkly, it was kind of leather wrinkly. He had no visible teeth so when he talked you had to pay close attention to what he was saying so you could understand him. Daddy said he was an odd guy and didn't like him much. Charlie said he was an ok fella and was harmless. Cleavon liked the Star Wars genre and was fantasizing about fucking Princess Leah.**

**He also was obsessed with the droids and even corrected Charlie when he called them robots. He didn't mind the brothel becoming into a Star Wars brothel where the women could dress the parts as the various alien women in Star Wars that you see milling about in some scenes in the movies. He also had a thing for my sister Baby. Daddy has promised him if he so much as touched Baby he'd have to collect early retirement and hope to hell that he had enough saved up to pay for his life support that he'd be on.**

**I think Baby can take care of herself. If Cleavon tried anything stupid with her, she'd take care of it Firefly style.**

**I guess I like Cleavon ok…he knows a lot about Star Wars and even had me watch the movie with him. He told me all of the continuity errors in the movie and how some things were impossible to perform. 'Give me a fuckin' break Cleavon…it's a damn movie. You can do anything you want in it. Any fucking thing.' I think to myself. **

**Cleavon did warn me about one guy though. This guy he use to hang out with called *Bubba.* Bubba was this short guy that was rather rotund to be nice. But he was a loud mouth who didn't like a damn soul. Cleavon said the only reason why Charlie lets him hang around is because he is kind of the 'sheriff' of Fun Town. And if he thought you needed to leave then leave you would. Cleavon never calls Charlie by his name. He always calls him Boss. But despite Cleavon's weirdness, Charlie usually consults with him and gets his opinion on things. Believe it or not it works about 75% of the time.**

**Cleavon said I could call him Uncle Cleavon if I want to (I do NOT want to call him my Uncle) and when my Daddy heard that his eyes got all wide and buggy. He went over to Charlie and warned him to keep a rein on Cleavon. He wasn't a Firefly and would never be a Firefly. He could be an associate but nothing more. He was alive and that should be good enough (anyone who meets us and stays around too long has a shorter life expectancy. No not because of the feds getting em' talk to my brother and sister and you'll see)**

**One time I heard Cleavon getting mad at one of the patrons he called him somewhat of an inbred hillbilly fuck. Amazingly I could understand him being as somehow he had managed to find himself false teeth. What a fucking spaz. **

**Suddenly I grin a wicked grin. I was going to get back at Baby for what she did to me a last month. Maybe I could arrange a little date with Cleavon and her. Oh yeah, she'd beat the fuck out of me but it would be well worth it.**

**A/N: Bubba was that African american guy was in the HOTC Devil's Rejects deleted scenes where he was yelling at someone. (I think it was Spaulding but im not sure)**


	13. chicken man

**Chicken Man**

**This is the fat fucker whom daddy buys his chickens from. We usually buy Rhode Island Reds because they make the best chicken dinners. Only the best for his family. This guy is a fat disgusting bastard who likes to wear clothing too small for him and plus it looks as if he hasn't bathed or changed his clothes since I was 5. One time me, Charlie, and Cleavon were going to get some Chickens for daddy. I stayed in the car because I knew I'd say something to this fat fucker which would have ended in trouble if he said something back.**

"**Good morning, good morning, good morning. How are you doing sir?" Charlie said in a cheerful mood. Chicken man nodded smiling. Cleavon was in his own world staring at some Rock Hens curiously. "What have you got for me today?" Charlie asked. Chicken man smiled. "Well, we got some nice long legged Rhode Island Reds right here-" "Rhode Island Red! Yeah that's good. Lemme get two Rhode Island Reds!" Charlie interrupted still in a cheerful mood.**

**Chicken man nodded and glanced at the chickens back to Charlie and Cleavon back to the chickens again. "Now y'all ain't thinking' about fuckin' these here chickens are you?" Chicken man asked dead serious. Charlie's happy mood went from cheerful to dangerous in seconds. "The fuck you sayin'? you callin' me a chicken mother fucker?" Charlie growled. Chicken man nervously backed off. "I-I ain't callin' you a chicken fucker…but your boy over there, he looks sexually frustrated-" Cleavon began bouncing all over the place in a rage his words you couldn't even understand.**

"**Do YOU fuck chickens?" Charlie growled. Chicken man laughed nervously knowing he fucked up big time. I'm surprised he was still standing. "Well, I thought about fuckin' me some chickens…if you lookin' for a good time and you need some pussy, you grab a chicken, cut its head off stick your dick in the ass of that chicken, and chicken go all crazy on your ass and you'll go caawwwww!" Chicken man had said.**

**Charlie stared at Chicken Man. "So you're saying I'd take a chicken, cut its head off, put my dick in it, fuck it, and go ahhhhh?" Before Chicken man could respond I heard a well sounded slap and Chicken man was on the ground. Charlie threw his money at the Chicken man and grabbed the two chickens and we left. As I saw Chicken Man rise to his feet I called out "CHICKEN FUCKEEEEERRR!" **

**Chicken man flipped me off and I debated hopping out of the car to pound his ass but it wasn't worth it as Charlie had told me. When we told the story to daddy, he laughed his ass off it's a wonder he stayed in his chair.**


	14. Wydell

**Wydell**

**The one thing my family told me to stay away from at all costs is Sheriff Wydell. I call him a thing because we don't even consider him human. Wydell has been on our asses since his brother was killed a while back. Wydell thought we did it even though there was no solid proof. Yeah my family killed the pig but we were careful there were no witnesses, and Tiny hid the body real well. No one would ever find him. Otis suggested we chop up the body and feed it to our hogs in with their normal feed and we did.**

**Wydell is looking for vigilante justice. Meaning if he ever finds us we are on his death list. I ran into Wydell one time coming home after school. The bastard pulled over in his car and started talking shit to me. Saying he knows what my fucked up little family is up to and its only a matter of time before he gets them. I don't like that bastard at all so I tell him he should just shut the fuck up coz he don't know what he's getting' into. That's when he says something on the lines like "I wonder how'd they feel if their little girl was found dead?" I tell him to go ahead and shoot me because he'd get busted for murder.**

**I know Wydell ain't gonna shoot me. Might beat the shit out of me but not shoot me. Daddy said Wydell is one tricky sonofabitch. That fucking pig is still flappin' his gums and its damn near 110 degrees out in the summer. I just want to go home and relax being its my last day of school. I don't want to fucking talk to this prick in this kind of heat. I don't want to talk to this prick at all actually.**

**Wydell offers me a ride back home. I know I shouldn't but its too damn hot to walk home. I climb into his car and find out it is much cooler in the car than outside. We stop off at a gas station and he gets me ice cream and he goes to drive me home. He kept askin' 'bout my family and what not. I tell him nothing just the basics of everyday families. How Mama is rather protective, how Daddy works all day and how my brothers and sister sometimes like to fuck with me.**

**Wydell grins. It wasn't this understanding grin it was this "I'm gonna get your family grin." we pull up to my house and Otis and Baby peer out cautiously. I know I'm gonna catch hell later on but maybe they'll understand with the heat. After somewhat catching hell from the family I go into my room to relax. I just happen to look outside and catch a glimpse of Wydell's cruiser 'hidden' behind a tree. Stupid bastard is spying on my family. If Wydell is smart he'll clear on out. Cause he's getting' hisself into a mighty big mess he ain't ever gonna get out of.**

**After a dinner of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, and pie for dessert I retreat to my room exhausted. I change for bed and peer out my window again and I still see that damned cruiser with Wy Fucking Dell inside it. Waiting. I quietly inform my family and they decide to put a hold on takin' care of more rabbits for the night. Tricking Wydell is not easy. Too many pigs have come out here and never returned. In fact no one wants to come out here and deal with us or any of the neighbors. I ask my daddy if Wydell will stay out there all night and daddy replies he's worse than a rabid ass baboon when he sets his mind to something. **

**I remember seeing Wydell slam my sister to the ground once when she was fightin' him on arrestin' her. I got pissed and ran at the bastard with everything I had. I managed to knock the cocksucker on his ass but he bounced right back up and knocked me a good one. He blacked my eye and split my lip and damn near broke my nose. He didn't get in no trouble none because he convinced his superiors that he didn't know a kid was right behind him and he swung on instinct. His superiors believed him. Bullshit. He knew damn well what he was doing. And to this day I believe if no one had come out of that gas station in curiosity, if no one was around he would have put a bullet in me and my sister.**

**Its getting harder and harder to do what we do with Wydell up our asses all the time. Hell we can't even have spare rabbits in the cages anymore because of Wydell and his fucking group he got together. One time he did a raid on our house but he found nothing. He had to leave empty handed. Not enough evidence. After a while he stopped hiding out by the tree for hours at a time. But he always drove by though. I call this harassment but Daddy says we can't do anything about that. If Wydell just drives by our house and does nothing then we can't really do a damn thing about it.**

**Me and Otis thing otherwise though. We figure if we fuck up his tires and bring him in we'd show him the Firefly hospitality and show him we mean no "harm." Hell if he were injured in his "accident" we'd even take him to our own personal doctor and have him treated. But its only a dream me and Otis have. We don't tell Baby none coz she'd want to do it right away.**

**We decided to lay low for a while not doing anything. Inviting rabbits over and letting them leave the next day was the hardest part. But you do what you gotta do to get rid of suspicions. I know one thing. We ain't ever gonna get caught. If they want to arrest us we'll die in a hail of bullets before any of that happen.**


	15. authors note

**Author's Note**

**I do know that Charlie, Clevon, Chicken Man, and Wydell are of no relation to the Fireflys but I decided to put in Sydney's viewpoint of them anyways being as they are cool characters in the movie. During the next half of this story I am going to write each of the characters viewpoints on Sydney and how they feel about her. This is probably the longest story I have ever written. I have a story on how Sydney came to live with the Fireflys in the works. **

**It tells exactly how Sydney came to be inducted into her insane little family. Its almost like a prequel to this story in a way. I'm going to try and tie in the prequel to best fit in with this story. I hope to have it up soon.**


	16. Rufus 2

**Rufus (2)**

**I was workin' on the car when Spaulding drove up. In the passenger seat he had this girl around 5 our so. What the fuck is he doin' with a 5 year old kid? I mean even though the family is fucked up I don't think were that fucked up as to kill a little kid. Still, its none of my business and I go back to working on the car. A moment later I hear a little pitter patter of feet followed by Spaulding close behind. Spaulding gets my attention. **

"**Hey Rufus, this here is your little sister Sydney. She's gonna stay with us from here on out so you best be nice to her." Spaulding cautions. I look at Spaulding and back to the little girl suddenly left in my care. She looks up at me unafraid and asks "whatcha doin?" In this innocent voice. I sigh. Great. "I'm fixin' this car. The battery's gone dead and I'm tryin' to get a charge on it to see if it'll work." I reply. "Why? Did you break it or something?" she asks. Again I groan. I just want to get this car fixed and to be left alone. 'Dammit Cutter why the hell did you have to bring a kid home?' I think to myself. **

"**No, Otis broke it. That retarded idiot left the car on and wore the battery down. Fuckin' bastard." I grumble. The little girl looks at me and grins. "why did he do that? Is he stupid or something?" at this I have to laugh. I'm gonna like having Sydney around. "Yeah he's stupid alright." I agree. We both laugh. I sit down with her and explain simple stuff about cars. When she gets older and if she's interested I could teach her a whole bunch of stuff about them.**

**It turns out Cutter had taken her in when he was salvaging an abandoned camper and came across this kid. Her mama and daddy had left her there to live while they went off somewhere. Cutter had found her and taken her in. I already liked this kid but I don't know how Otis and Baby would react to her. Baby didn't really deal with little kids all that much and was Mama's pride and joy. I don't know if she'd like to share that position. Otis was a bastard that might tolerate the kid but mess with her constantly. I don't think he'd actually go and hurt her.**

**Tiny? Shit that boy was scared of his own shadow so he'd stay clear away from her. I see the little girl nosing around and its not long before she finds my weed plant. She stares at it for a while and asks why isn't it outside where it could grow more? I shake my head. NO way was this kid gonna touch my plant. "That is MINE! You best not let me catch you fuckin' with it or there's gonna be trouble!" I warn her.**

**The girl looks at me. "I ain't gonna fuck your plant. Sick bastard!" she comments back. I look at her stunned. This kid had a mouth on her. No doubt she learned some of it from Cutter when on the way back home. Soon Cutter appears to take the girl inside. I give a sigh of relief. Now I can actually get work done without this girl asking me questions. **

**I find myself liking this girl and I know she'd fit in this family just perfect. I can't wait to see how she's gonna turn out.**


	17. Tiny 2

**Tiny (2)**

**I am sitting in my room quietly playing with my toys when Daddy comes in. He has this little girl with him and she smiles at me. I cock my head to the side and stare at her. Was she a new pet? Daddy explains that the girl is my new sister and that she's gonna stay with us from now on. The girl comes up to me and says her name is Sydney. I smile shyly and write my name down Tiny. She asks me to play for a while and I nod. I have a few army toys and hurry to pull them out. We set them up and began to play with them having them shoot one another and go over to each other's "houses" to have a party.**

**I soon get hungry and grab some cereal in a box I had in my room Agatha Krispies. I give her some and we eat and play some more. She tells me about how her real family treated her and I feel bad. I wish I could tell her about how my real daddy treated me and mama. My 'new' daddy (cutter) treats me better. He never hits me or mama or Rufus.**

**We continue playing 'Army guys' and then Sydney suggests we play hide and seek. it's a pretty fun game to play. Sydney is a better hider than I am. She can hide in these spaces I can't get to. Me? I'm not that good of a hider but Sydney promised she'd show me how to hide real good next time we played. We hear some steps coming to my room and Sydney hides. Otis comes in and wants to know what the fuck I'm up to. I just sit and shrug at him and continue to fiddle with my army guys until he gives up and leaves. I motion for Sydney to come out. I don't think Otis would let me have Sydney to play with if he found her in here. **

**He would take her away and show her to Mama or put her in his room and not let anyone play with her. He's real selfish sometimes. After a while we get bored playing and I turn on the tv in my room. It is the end of an old cartoon from the 80's we caught the tail end of. I forget what the cartoon was about but it seemed familiar. We play for a little while more before Daddy comes up to get her. He says she has to get cleaned up to go and meet other members of our family.**

**I hope she gets to stay forever and ever.**


	18. Otis 2

**Otis (2)**

**I don't know why that stupid fucker Cutter had to bring that little shit home. Cutter introduced me to the little brat and I didn't show much of a reaction. And why should I? Just a little fucking mouth to feed. As if we didn't have enough to take care of already, now we have a damned kid. Well, I ain't watchin' her. She ain't my kid and ain't my responsibility. What the hell was Cutter thinking? If it were me I'd left the kid alone right there. Now the little shit stain stares at me as if she's never seen a man before in her life. "Git! Git out!" a growl and half ass chase her out of my sight.**

**Now what if we have a shoot out with the pigs? I ain't got time to look after a kid makin' sure she don't get shot in the gunfire. I hope to hell we don't keep her none. Now Cutter comes up and says her name is Sydney. Ok, that's fine. Little shit has a name. wonderful. You would think that's the end of it right? Wrong! Cutter says she's my "sister" and staying with us from now on. I groan and face palm myself. Sister= female sibling related to (or adopted in this case) to another person. From now on=she's stayin' permanently. **

**I stiffle a scream into my pillow to which the little shit stain asks why I'm biting my pillow. I turn to answer saying I wasn't biting the pillow but she quickly follows with that 'I must have been fucked in the ass. that's why I'm biting my pillow.' I turn away trying to hide a grin that would have ruined everything. Little kid has a mouth on her…a real foul mouth. I still don't want her around none. I have one sister already and I don't need another one. As the kid leaves I grin an evil grin. Baby. She loves her coveted position of being the only girl and uses that to her advantage. **

**She ain't gonna want to share her position with a little snot nosed brat. I give this kid a month at the most before Baby gets rid of her. I honestly don't give a fuck either way. One high pitched screamin' wailin' girl is enough. I debate telling Baby that her coveted position is about to be taken away. I decide to do so. **

"**Hey Baby, you're cute little position as bitch in the family is gonna be taken soon.." I giggle. Baby turns and looks at me. "Whatchu mean Otis?" she asked curious. I laugh. "I ain't sayin' shit. But you'll find out soon enough." I laugh again and leave a very confused Baby staring after me.**

**I kind of hope Baby don't do no major damage to Little Shit Stain. I find myself almost liking her. Almost. Damn I find myself calling the little shit my own personal nickname for her. that's bad. Naming someone or something means they are being kept. Fuck!**

**Well I finish up organizing my shit and lay down on my bed for a while when Little Shit shows up and plops right down next to me and falls asleep. What the fuck? Did this kid even know who I was? What I was capable of and what I did to people? If she knew or saw would she be so willing to lay next to me?**

**Somehow I don't know….but somehow I think she would.**


	19. Cutter 2

**Cutter (2)**

**Sydney. My little girl. I know she's gonna fit in just fine with the family. Rufus, Tiny, and even Otis already care for her. I love her to bits. She has a mouth on her and I think it's the funniest damn thing ever. I let her play around in the front room for a while. Mama and Baby are off doing some girl shit that I would rather not be involved in. they wouldn't be back until later on this evening. I decide to go back to the gas station for a while and bring Sydney with me. She's excited to see where daddy works. I show her the murder ride and she gets a big kick out of it.**

**After the ride and dealing with a few customers we get ready for lunch. I give her some of my famous fried chicken and that girl damn near ate the fuckin' bag along with the chicken. Then Stucky had to come on over. Stucky was Mama's cousin or something… a likeable fella I guess. He shows me some porn that he was going to trade off to Jackie Cobb the retard that hangs out at Molly's Fruit Stand. (My fat ass somewhat girlfriend.) for the life of me I don't know why he hangs out with that asshole.**

**Stucky tells me about the time he twirled a pencil next to his eyeball and about the time he got a Planet Of The Apes doll stuck up his ass. Why he would stick something like that up his ass is anyone's guess. My little girl thought this as the funniest damn thing in the world. As we sat there talkin' bout shit two guys busted in our place. Both of them had guns and one of them had it pointed at Stucky who sung a little ditty that went like this:**

Little Richard Wick playin' with his

Prick…don't the smell just

Make ya sick?

**My little girl thought this was funny and giggled. That distracted one guy and he fired a shot above her head to quiet her down. Baaaaaad mistake ski king! Bad mistake! I grab my own gun and fire a shot point blank into the Ski King's head taking part of it away. The other guy was shot point blank in the chest and as he lay dying I stepped on his chest and fired the remaining bullets of my gun into his face.**

**I thought this would terrify Sydney to death but instead she laughed and enjoyed it. I stared at her for a moment surprised. That kid had a nasty little blood lust in her. Her daddy shot a man point blank in his head and she thought it funny. We get rid of the bodies and clean up the blood. I look back down and curse. "Motherfucker got blood all over my best clown suit." I say irritated. Blood is damn near impossible to get out of clothing even if you get to it right away there's always a fine trace.**

"**Damn mother fuckers!" Sydney repeated with a giggle. "see what happens when you mess with my daddy? You get shot the fuck up!" she added with sadistic glee. **

**I can't help it. I burst out laughing and take my little girl home. I give Stucky a ride back to his trailer to be a nice guy. Even though Stucky is dumber than a horses' ass he's still "family" I guess.**

**I can't wait for Sydney to meet Mama and Baby. I just KNOW they are gonna love her.**

***i know stucky isn't related to the fireflys in anyway. i just made him "family" in this story***


	20. Earl the Ass 2

Earl the Ass 2

I don't know why that little piece of crap filth had to come live with us anyways. She ain't no Firefly and she never will be. Well that sonofabitch clown Cutter best keep her away from me. Or I'll knock her into next week. That little bitch thinks she's hot shit comin' in here actin' all cute and whatnot. Then she stares at me with this little attitude of hers as if she's daring me to do somethin'. She just like that idiot Tiny. Tiny got all uptight and thought he was better than his daddy and look what happened. He got hisself all burnt up. I ain't got the patience nor the time for little whiny brats. This girl will learn that if nothin' else. I hear that fat clown come into the garage where I stay at. Where I want her hot "sister" to come visit real soon. "Hey Earl, this here is Sydney. (again I don't give a flying fuck. Why the hell is Cutter telling me her name?) this here girl's gonna be stayin' with us from here on out. So you best not be thinking dirty thoughts about her or ima gonna stuff my boot all up in your ass." He glares at me for a while making sure I get the message. I mutter something under my breath and Cutter puts a hand to his ear. "Whazzat? Now, you wouldn't be fuckin' with me now would ya? Last fella that tried to fuck with me..he ain't havin' a very good day."

I growl in understanding. I stare at the girl and she stares back at me curiously taking notice of all the girlie pictures I have hanging around. She points to one. "That looks like my sister." She comments. Smart girl. She can identify boys from girls. I nod with a nasty grin. "Im gonna make her be with me one day. And if your smart…if you see us in here together you best keep that little yap of yours shut." I growl. Cutter has left us alone. This is good. Here is where I can teach this little shit stain her position in the family and if she learns this lesson well then there will be no problems between us. Maybe when she's older she can take her sister;s place beneath me. Hahah. "My sister ain't gonna let you pounce on her like some men do to women." She says. I glare at her. "well maybe she ain't got no choice. If I make her then what is she…what are YOU gonna do about it? What can you do? I'm a grown fucking man. You are a little girl and she's flaunting her shit all over the place. So she deserves what she gets. And she's gonna get it one day real good and hard.

Sydney backs away from me and runs out the door. Good let her go. If that scared her it would keep her away from me and out of my hair. I sit back down on my bed and take off my shirt. It was damn near 100 degrees outside and I was hot, sweaty, horny, and irritated. I wondered if I should call Baby to help me do a few things but dismissed that thought. She wasn't old enough anyways hell she was only *5 years older* than this adopted brat right here. I decide that the best way to calm myself down is a visit with my old friend *Fifi* .

As me and Fifi get reacquainted my thoughts turned to Baby. She was cute for a 10 year old. But way too young for me. I might me a bastard and one mean sonofabitch but I wasn't no perv and wouldn't do nothing to a girl younger than 18 at the most. There's somethings even I wouldn't do because its just too low to do so. I had just started to relax when I heared Cutter's booming voice. Great. That little Sydney had told him about the pictures in my room and how a young woman looked like her sister. Now that fat clown was charging towards me and before I could shut the door I felt Cutter's fist slam into my face effectively knocking me back. Then came Cutter's cold warning. "You keep it in yo pants and away from my girls. You best not even try ONE thing with them." I glare at him. "Cutter, they ain't even old enough. I am a bastard but I ain't no perv. You of all people should know this." Cutter glares back undaunted. "I mean it. And I know you ain't no perv. I was meaning when they got older. It stays in your pants or I have Otis cut it off." Cutter walks away. I sit and stare nervously. Cutter was a man of his word. When he says he's gonna do something he does what he says.

*Fifi* is what the guys in prison make when they need some action and there are no girls around. A fifi is supposed to be similar to a woman's private area. What my cousin use to call a "put it in."

*in this novel I made Baby 5 years older than Sydney if you recall in the first chapter. In this one Sydney is remembering her family's first opinion of her. She is around 5 years old which would make Baby 10. and no Earl the Ass isn't a pervert and he has no intentions of getting with anyone younger than 18. that's just wrong.


	21. Baby 2

**Baby 2**

** I was playin' outside mindin' my own business. I had been suspended from school because I stabbed this one girl in the neck with a pencil. Too bad it didn't go deeper. She made me mad when she made fun of my dress and my family. When I told her to stop she hit me. Hey she deserved it. I made it seem like it was an accident that I stabbed her and everyone believed it. 'sides the way I was carryin' on no one would disbelieve me at all. Anyways' I was playin' outside when daddy called me over. I ran over happily wonderin' if he was gonna give me some of his famous fried chicken or sneak me a sip of his apple cider he got from Uncle Charlie. I run over and slow down my face twisting slightly when I saw a young girl…younger than me standing beside him. That was _MY daddy._ What was she doing with him? "Baby girl, this here is your new sister. Her name is Sydney and you best be nice to her. She's stayin with us from now on." Daddy warns in his gentle but serious voice. I stare at the girl curiously and she stares back.**

** "Wanna play?" I ask all bubbly. Sydney nods and runs after me. We run to a vacant field where Otis sometimes takes leftovers that didn't turnout right. I sit down and she sits across from me. "I have a knife. Wanna see it?" I ask. Sydney nods. I grin and reach back into my hiding place and pull out a huge fucking knife. I bring it towards her and her eyes widen. She asks if she can hold it and I let her. "Be careful or daddy's gonna kick my ass." I warn. Sydney grins and makes a stabbing motion to her gut before handing me the knife back. I grin. Sydney was weird and a bit timid but she was warming up. I liked her already. I asked if she met the other members of the family and she nods. She even told me about Earl The Ass. I warned her to be careful around him. He was a nasty guy and wasn't afraid to use his fists on anyone regardless of age and if he knew them or not. Sydney nods and states that he said he wanted me to come see him when I was 18. and that he would force me if I refused to. I knew what he meant even though Sydney did not. She thought it was harmless pouncing. He would jump on me like Otis sometimes does and pin me down call me a few names then let me go.**

** I know he wants me to come see him when I'm 18. But the pouncing would involve torn clothes, a fight, maybe even pregnancy. I knew what he meant by that. I cringed. He wouldn't do anything or try anything nasty to anyone younger than 18. He has hit me before and I didn't tell Mama or Daddy. Especially not Daddy and never Otis. If I did then Earl would be in deep trouble. 'sides its fun seeing him get all mad and flustered and sweaty. I play with my new sister to the early evening when it was cooling down some. It was nearly dinner time and we had to be going home or daddy would tan both our hides. Me and her walk side by side as best friends back to our home. I am happy to have her as my sister.**

***crap ending I know but I was running out of ideas.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Meetin' Mama**

**I saw Baby out back playin' with another little girl. Something she has never done before coz my little angel can't stand other children all that well and can barely tolerate them in school. After what that other girl said and did to Baby who can blame her? I keep waiting to hear that familiar piercing shriek of pain and catch a glimpse of the other little girl runnin' home to tell her mama what my Baby had done to her. I had scarcely time to think about what to do when Cutter (captain Spaulding) comes bashing in through the door as usual. "Hey Eve, that little girl over there playin' with Baby is the newest member of our little family. Lookit how they get on together." I take a look and smile. A new little girl. Cutter calls the younger girl over much to the chargin of Baby who wasn't done playing just yet. The little girl races over to him and I am told that the girl's name was Sydney. She's as cute as a little kitten. The little girl smiles at me and gives me a hug and I return the sentiment. I ask where she's from and what happened to her mama and daddy and she shrugs it off sayin' she don't really know. Except for the fact that they had decided they didn't want a little girl no more so they up and left her alone.**

**That didn't set right with me. A little girl like that you don't just leave alone by themselves. Baby comes in rather annoyed that her playtime has been interrupted but I remind her that its nearly lunchtime and that both girls need to eat a little something. Baby groans and plops down. I give both girls some of their daddy's famous fried chicken, a few carrot pieces, and a glass of juice. Baby kept saying she wasn't hungry but for someone who wasn't hungry she finished her plate and then asked for seconds. Sydney devoured her lunch and would have started on the plate and table next if I hadn't given her seconds as well. Both girls have a real healthy appetite. As soon as lunch was done they scampered off to play once more. I ask Cutter if she had met the other members of the family besides us and he nods and says that she has. As if to confirm it Otis comes in and grabs some chicken. "Little bitch still here?" he asks referring to my little Kitten. I nod. Had anyone else said that I would have killed him. Otis liked her. It was his way of saying so. Had he not he wouldn't have had anything to say or do with her. "She also met Earl I take it…well he best not touch her. If he does I'll fucking cut his face off and make him wear it for a mask." Otis snarled. **

**Cutter looks at Otis is surprise and a smile. The last time he saw Otis hell bent on protecting something he cared about was when he met Baby for the first time. I stifle a giggle and set about cleaning dishes keeping an eye on my Baby and Kitten. For such a short time they had grown close and I knew nothing would separate them. Next year Kitten would be starting school and Baby would possibly be returning if she was good. Heaven help anyone mess with Sydney. I do not doubt if someone were to hurt Sydney at that school Baby might very well kill him/her. I go sit down with Cutter to talk about sleeping arrangements. Should the girls share a room or should they have their own. Baby had never had sharing issues with family members (Otis excluded; he messed with Baby too much and she with him) so sharing rooms might be a good idea. Cutter grunts and I can't tell if it's a good agreeable grunt or the 'Im about to blow wind out my ass grunt.' Cutter gets up suddenly and says he has to go see Molly. Molly was his overweight 'girlfriend' of sorts that looked like the circus fat lady that has been laid off. Me and Cutter have an open relationship so we don't mind done. But how Cutter can stand that fat beast is beyond me. Cutter had always liked his women a big thick but come on really?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dr. Satan**

** I sit in my study beneath the family farm. I had been with this family since the one called Cutter had married the woman Eve. They had additional members of the family and their family was my family. I would die for them if I had to. I had finished one of my experiments and so far it was holding up rather well. It was a tall stupid humanoid devoid of gender. I had discovered that ones with gender were harder to manage than ones that were unisex. The thing stands off in the corner drool dribbling from its mouth and running down its naked torso. Cutter soon comes down to my office with a little girl in tow. I stare at Cutter confused. I knew the Firefly family was deranged but to give me a child to work on? Cutter explains. "This here is little Sydney. She's gonna stay with us form here on out. You might be seein' her form time to time whenever and if ever you come out of this damned hole you live in." I grumble something at Cutter but he takes no notice. Then little Sydney comes right up to me unafraid and asks what was wrong with the man with the exposed entrails. He was still twitching and vomiting blood in his death throes. The little girl looks at him interested.**

** I grin behind my mask. This girl had promise. She was unafraid of the gore in front of her and regarded the dying man with little or no interest. She turns back to me and asks me a million questions about different things ranging from how I cut the man open to see his insides, to what would I do if a giant talking wee wee came through the door and wanted a milkshake. This girl was a chatterbox. I patiently show Chatterbox how I cut into the experiments and guide her hand as she tries one herself. She giggles. To show interest and bloodlust at this young age would be very disturbing to most. But to us she fits in nicely. Oh, yes I think she would fit in just nicely here. It was hours before Otis finally comes down to get the girl and bring her for dinner. She waves goodbye to me and I wave goodbye back. Maybe with his new little girl I would come out and socialize more. She certainly is a delight to be around.**


	24. trouble on the play yard

**Trouble on the playard**

Normally the kids at school leave me be and know better than to mess with me. They know of my connection to the Fireflys and what we are capable of doing when provoked. During lunch period, I was mindin' my own business not botherin' anyone when this girl around my age came from behind and gave me a shove off the chin ups bar I was seated on. This caught me off guard and I fell and busted my lip. It didn't hurt really, but it was bleedin' and it got me mad. I jumped to my feet ready to confront this 'rabbit.' By now, most of the kids on the yard had arranged themselves into a circle that was a dead giveaway for a fight. I had to admit it though. She had guts to shove me, even if it was from behind. The girl began to make fun of my family not being my real family, and set upon each one. First was Otis, Rufus, Tiny, Daddy, Grandpa Hugo, Daddy, the final ones that set me off was Mama and Baby.

I charged towards her like someone shot off a firecracker in my ass. My fists connected with her face, blacking one eye, smashing her nose, knocking a few teeth loose. Then I pulled out my pocket knife I carried with me at all times and stuck her with it. And yes, I was trying to actively kill her at the time. None of the other kids knew I carried a knife on me, they thought I just kept punching her repeatidly. Gradually she bevame weaker and weaker and her punches less effective. When she lost conciousness, I simply got to my feet and walked away as if nothing ever happened. I made sure I got rid of my knife in case the school wanted to search me. I'd come back for my knife later on.

Sure enough I was escorted to the principal's office. I walked there without incident smiling to myself at the siren wailing away, the ambulance taking the girl to the hospital. I sat down in his office and the principal sat in his desk staring at me intently. I was not scared. She attacked me first. And to be honest, even if I had instigated the fight, id still not be scared. There are worse things to be scared of, believe me. As my sister had once told me when I first came to live with them, "we're the reason mama's lock their doors at night sweetie." I grin. The principal brought me back from my daydream and said something like "that girl has to go to the hospital because of you Sydney. You realize the trouble you got yourself in?" I shrug. "it wouldn't be the first time. You don't scare me none. My daddy and mama are the ones that scare me. And they'll support me in what I did." I sit back proudly. He replied with "if she dies, you'll be put away for manslaughter. You realize that right?" my eyes widen. I pretend to care and be worried for her well being and my freedom. Even though I couldn't give a flying fuck.

He calls my daddy and tells him there is a problem at the school and that I need to be picked up, there was going to be a discussion because now the little bitch's parents were here and they wanted to kill me. I could see it in their eyes. I never got on well with any other people outside of my own family and a few of our family friends. That was it. Daddy came into the office looking rather annoyed. I know it was for show. He knew the girl I was talking about that was giving me trouble. He also knew that I was going to get her one day. After a discussion some other kids were called in by themselves and said that she did indeed start the fight. BUT… I was the one mainly in trouble because I should have stopped when I saw that she was out for the count. To hell with that….

Daddy drove me home but before we got there we stopped off for some ice cream. Daddy wanted "fruity fuckin' tootie" as he put it. I wanted a cookie dough sundae with berry sauce on it. We ate our ice cream and talked. "so what did you do to her?" daddy asked. "I stabbed the bitch. I was gonna kill the little fucker but to many people were watching." Daddy's eyes went all buggy. "whaaaat?" daddy asked. "damn girl! You have got a helluva temper on you. Just like your sister." He cackled. I grinned. That's why I love my family. They don't really give a damn what I do…well….thats not entirely true. What I mean is that if im beating the shit out of someone, and they die then its not a problem. I can do what I please within reason. And if I hide the evidence form the pigs and other nosey rabbits.

"Why do I have a temper like Baby?" I ask curious. Daddy grinned. "ask your sister about eyeballs and grapes." Daddy laughed. I grinned. I had a feeling Baby had one helluva story on that. I finished my ice cream and we got Baby one (same as daddy's) because if we didn't she'd start crying and moping about it. I would have saved her some of mine but she always said berry sauce looks like lumpy period blood. Nasty. Hahah…yeah. And that's coming from a serial killer. ; )

As we pulled by our farm Baby was outside on our tire swing, lazily whirling about. Daddy called out ice cream and Baby bounded forward. She got her ice cream and me and her went off around to the back. "why you home from school so early?" she asked me. I grin. "I got expelled for stabbing a bitch." Baby looked at me. "You stabbed someone?" what she do?" Baby asked curious. "she was trying to start shit with our family. Its not like a didn't warn her several times." Baby shrugged. "Well, if something's got to me done, you gotta do it." Im glad she agreed with me. In the distance I heard Otis's booming laugh and a "I never knew that kid had it in her. She's Firefly alright!" I grin. Finally the albino bastard admitted what was right all along.

I heard Mama laugh as she went outside to the porch to sit with daddy. They were having a lemonade. I wanted one of those lemonades but I was too lazy to get one. We continued to mess around outside doing nothing in particular until dinner time. We got our dinner and went to eat outside being as was nice out. It was Friday and being as I was currently not in school and it was nearly vacation, there was no need to go to bed at a decent hour.


	25. of eyeballs and grapes

**Of Eyeballs And Grapes**

After dinner we lay on the ground looking at the stars. After seeing them all the time it NEVER gets old. EVER. I decide to ask my question. "Baby, do eyeballs and grapes ring a bell?" I ask. I heard Baby giggle. "Daddy must have told you. After you stabbed that bitch. I'll tell ya the story of what happened." I grin. Somehow I knew this was going to be good.*****

_**I was at school not doing nothing much. Just sitting in class watchin' the teacher write stuff on the blackboard we were 'sposed to copy down. There was this girl, Tammy Lawrence Fisher, if im not mistaken, who felt it was her sole purpose in life to make my life hell and rip on my family…our family, but you weren't with us yet. Anyways she ALWAYS had some smart shit to say. One day it was talking shit about Otis, the next day it was one of my other brothers or other family. Well I just about had enough of her one day.**_

_**So I grabbed a pencil and sharpened it to a fine point. I waited break, and followed her into the bathroom. It was just the two of us in there and a stabbed the pencil into her eye. I kept my hand over her mouth to keep her from hollerin' I twisted the pencil out to get it back because…well, it was my pencil after all. And when it came out, they eye ball came with it. I shook it off the pencil and it fell to the ground. I stomped on it and it made a small popping sound like a grape. I walked out of the bathroom after warning her if she **__**ever**__** spoke ill about my family I'd kill her. And if she told what happened, I'd kill her whole fuckin' family.**_

_*****__the girl stumbled of the bathroom to scared to cry out. She held her hand over the bloody socket where her eye had once been. The remains of what had been her eye was smeared on the bathroom floor and stuck on the bottom of Baby's shoes. She had no doubt in her mind Baby would kill her and her family if there was any future incident. She told the doctors at the hospital and the police that it had been her fault for her accident; running with the sharpened end of a pencil up._

I shiver at Baby's story. Not because I was scared but because I was excited. I had wished I had known Baby back then. I giggle. "Hey Baby, if we knew each other back then do you think we'd still be friends?" I asked her. Baby yawned. "uhh huh. We'd be friends." She was falling asleep as was I. we both fell asleep under the stars as sisters and as best friends.


	26. boredom invites trouble

**Boredom invites trouble**

There was absolutely not a fucking thing to do. Mama was visiting a family friend, Daddy was visiting Uncle Charlie, Otis was with Daddy but visiting Candy (his sometimes girlfriend…the woman knew of our history and she didn't give two fucks what we did. Hell, she was no saint herself and she killed a few people as well. One of the few people outside of us that Otis truly did care for), Baby was playing with a rabbit and she did not want to share, Rufus was nowhere to be seen, Tiny was playing with his toys, which left me alone. And forget about Grandpa Hugo, I mean I love the bastard but he can get annoying at times. Earl wanted me dead so I avoided him at all costs. Dr. Satan was working on new experiments to help us out so no luck there.

I figured id go into town and see what was going on there. I ran into my room and grabbed my wallet and out the door I went. I didn't have enough cash on me to get the item I wanted but that did not stop me none. I ran into the camping store and grabbed a knife I had been wanting for some time. It was at least $59.00 and all I had on me was $25. I grabbed the knife and stealthily opened the package and walked casually out the door with my prize being none the wiser. I went out to the vacant field and played around with it; practiced throwing. I did pretty good. That's when I guess stupidity on my part clicked in. I decided to run with the knife to show my sister when I stumbled on my own two feet. I felt something metallic slice into my chest followed by a sharp pain. I winced and looked down and saw the entire blade inside my chest up to the hilt.

Each breath I took brought on a terrible pain. I wanted to pull it out but I knew if I did blood would gush out and id bleed out. If I left it in, I'd die of eventual bloodloss. I stumbled towards the direction I figured was home. If I could get our doctor to help me out there was a chance he might be able to save me. But then I remembered, he was an intern originally. He did surgeries to create things, not save them per se. I stumbled to the ground unable to move anymore. My breathing became shallow and the pain was ebbing. Everything sounded so far away and I felt light headed. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and go to sleep forever. I thought I heared Baby's voice calling out to me trying to get me to respond. I could hear her sobbing begging me not to go. I drifted into sleep and knew no more.

**Otis's Pov**

I came back from my 'lady's' place and cut through the vacant field to get home. I was surprised to see Baby there being as she rarely, if ever went to that place. She was kneeling and cradling something in her arms. Curious, I walked over. Baby could be rather odd sometimes. I went over to see what she was so interested in when I found that she was cradling Sydney. Aka Shit Stain. My eyes widened in shock. The girl had a very large hunting knife embedded in her chest up to the hilt. I swallow nervously. "why aint' she waking up Otis?" Baby asked between sobs. My heart literally sank. I knelt down beside my sisters and tried to feel for a pulse. There was none. I look at Baby with saddened eyes. Baby looked at me suddenly understanding. I held her as she cried while trying not to cry myself. Gently I carried the girl to a more secluded spot and sat with my sisters for a while. Baby refusing to leave our sister's side. I knew I had to tell the rest of the family. For some reason I felt REALLY protective of Baby. Rufus would yell at her and I knew it would lead to a fight. She did not need this right now. Granted that the girl may have been alive while Baby cradled her, I could not blame her for not seeking help.

I decided it was best to get them both home and when I went to lift Sydney, she groaned. Shit Stain was alive! Baby must have heard the groan too because she became rather excited. Quickly I got them both home and got Sydney down to the doctor quickly. He studied the wound and pulled the knife out while patching up the wound quickly. He stated that Sydney would live, however it would take quite a while for her to recover and that after she recovered she needed to be trained properly on knife use. The way he said it made me angry. It was like he was accusing me of causing all this. I kept quiet so as not to upset Sydney, the last thing she needed was added stress. Back upstairs Cutter and Mama were headed down to the Doctor to see the girl. I let them. Towards the back of our home I heard yelling. Baby was yelling back. Rufus. That stupid sonofabitch! He was blaming Baby for what happened. "If you had let Sydney play, when she asked you to, this would have never happened! If she dies, its YOUR FAULT! YOU'D BE THE ONE THAT KILLED HER!" He raged. "F-F-FUCK Y-Y-Y" Baby couldn't finish her sentence before she burst into tears and ran out.

"Baby wait…I—" I heard Rufus call out after her. I got into Rufus's face. He was bigger than me but he was about as smart as a rotten vegetable. I ran out after Baby forgoing the fight I was going to instigate with Rufus. I found myself beside Baby with my arm around her. "I don't want her to d-die, she's not going away is she?" Baby sniffled. I shook my head. "The Doc says shes gonna be fine." Baby muttered something and nuzzled against me. I sigh. Comforting women is not something im use to doing. Hell, I hardly ever did it with Candy. Finally we both went in to grab some dinner. Mama and Cutter were trying to tell Baby that it was not her fault or anyone else's what happened. Baby nodded and smiled but as soon as they left, I heared her mumble… "its my fault."

**Sydney's Pov**

I don't know how I got into Dr. Satan's tunnel. I was lying on a bed in one of the recovery rooms. It still hurt to breathe, but it was bearable. On occasion the Doctor would come in, clean my wound and get me something to eat and or drink. I was not allowed out of bed much except to use the toilet and or exersize. He had promised that once I had recovered id be able to go topside again. He then explained the dangers of running with a knife. He said had baby had not found me when she did, I'd be dead. He even said that he wasn't even sure I'd survive. He just told Baby that I'd be fine because the poor girl was a wreck coming down here that she didn't need to know any different at the moment. I knew firsthand how Baby could be. I wanted to tell her that I was fine and everything was good between us. By the end of 4 months I was well enough to go topside. I must admit it was rather weird going up there being as I was used to the dark tunnels.

Mama and Daddy were thrilled to see me as was Rufus, Tiny, and even Otis. Now all I had to do was find Baby. I went around out back and saw her sitting on our tire swing. Her back was to me so I couldn't really tell if she was crying or what. I came up behind her and gave her a poke in the back like I always did. She twirled around, her eyes widened as they filled with tears and I found myself in a fierce embrace. I hugged her back. She was sobbing and kept apologizing for what happened. Kept saying that if she had let me play too, this would have never happened. I told her over and over it was no one's fault but my own. That even if she had let me play, would have still happened being as I was hell bent on getting that knife.

During the entire time, Baby was my shadow. She rarely let me out of her sight. I found I couldn't be angry with her. She almost lost her best friend that night, and didn't want to go through another thing like that again. Later on that day Mama and Daddy went off to see Charlie. Otis was off banging Candy and who knew where Rufus and Tiny were. This left me and Baby home by ourselves. It was Baby who grabbed the moonshine and suggested we drink. And that led into even more trouble…

A/N: Next chapter should be more humerous. What kinds of trouble will Baby and Sydney get themselves into?_


	27. best night ever

**Best Night Ever**

Baby came back with two small keggers of moonshine. My family made moonshine on the side along with Charlie. And it was 100% pure. Just one shot of the stuff could put you out for the count. And we had 2 mini keggers to drink. The first shot I took sent me into a coughing fit which sent Baby into hysterics. Sure I have drank before but this stuff was so strong you could use it for gas in a pinch if need be. It had a horrendous taste. Baby took a shot and made this awful face which got me laughing. After the second shot or so it tasted pretty damn good and I was feeling pretty alright. We decided to bottle some of it and go for a night on the town. Just the two of us ready to have some fun. Baby staggered to her feet and helped me up.

"Lessgo into town and have us a gud time." She slurred. I nodded dumbly. "mebe we can shit the bed with a cat." I said giggling. Baby got to giggling at that and we both managed to stagger out the door. We staggered into town and being as it was Friday, it was pretty lively. I had forgotten there was a festival that night. One of Baby's favorite bars was particularly active so we went inside. I sat down and Baby ordered us a drink. While I waited some cute guy came to my table and asked if the seat was available. I replied rather drunkenly "Myfriendbabyissittingherefuckoff!" he left irritated. That's right son. You ain't getting no pussy here. Baby came back with a bottle and two shot glasses. How she made it to our table without spilling anything was beyond me. She plopped down nearly falling off the chair and poured us a drink.

"Thghuirhtghjhf hahahah!" Baby replied in a fit of laughter. I had no clue to what she said, but it was damn funny nonetheless. "ghtuihrihtgiuhh!" I agreed. This got us both laughing hysterically until the asshole bartender kicked us out. He thought we was on more than just drink. Before we got to the door some stupid slut rammed into me spilling the remains of my drink on the floor. "fuckin' bitch! Watch where the fuck you going slut!" I growl. The woman turned to me. "The fuck you just say you little assfucker? She snarled. She was inching closer to me. I stood my ground. To a normal person, this woman would be intimidating. But I am a Firefly. I ain't scared of shit. Then the woman slaps me full across the face sending me flying back. Being as I was rather drunk, I could do little to stop it. Baby saw what happened and broke a chair over the bitch's head. This started a good ol' fashioned Alabama bar fight as Otis would have said. We left the bar before anyone could pin it on us.

We continued more downtown laughing at anything and anyone. Baby had managed to grab more booze while the fight went on so we had more to drink. We stopped at a vacant lot and continued to drink. Baby looked at me with a drunken smile. "you know Sydney, if you was older and not my sister I'd fuck you…I mean kiss you! KISS YOU!" Baby corrected herself. I laughed myself nearly to death. "That would be insect. And rape. Or something. Yeah statue rape." I agreed. Baby shook her head. "Nuh-uh! Its not insect if youre not related. And if you agree its not rape. I am SO NOT a raper!" she squealed. I got to my feet slowly and soon wished I hadn't. I fell ass backwards on top of Baby. Baby shoved me off.

"Get your ass out of my face!" she growled. Getting to her feet. I finished my drink and looked levelly at her. "Your face was up in my ass. And I just took a shit not long ago so you ate shit!" Baby jumped to her feet swallowing more booze like mouthwash to wash the taste out. "Why did you have to shit?" she growled. Before I could answer we heard a short siren followed by a slight honk. We took off running. If it was a cop we didn't need to be in jail. Baby was half running have jumping trying to make her get away. I had jumped into a car nearby and waited for Baby to follow suit. She made it in and I hotwired the sonofabitch and we took off. Luckily the car was vacant. What we DIDN'T realize is that the car was our Daddy's and he had parked it a few ways off from his station. Why he did this I never knew. We drove off for a while before I lost control and crashed into a tree. The damn car was totaled. Even in my drunken state I knew that. Luckily we weren't hurt. We got out of the car to survey the damage. It was done. It would cost more to fix the car than replace it. This car was Daddy's pride and joy (second to us) . Baby didn't look so well. She staggered off to the side of the road. I heared coughing and I knew what was happening. She staggered back feeling and looking a little better. "we are so dead." She groaned. Then I realized this WAS Daddy's car. Finally. Suddenly I felt not so good either. As we tried to make it to the road to find a payphone some damn cop stopped us. We were loaded into the backseat of his car and taken into town to the station. Drunk. And drunk driving, failing to stop when told to do so by law enforcement, fighting, grand theft auto, and underage drinking.

We got to the station and was allowed one phone call each. I called Otis. As he picked up I heared candy's voice in the backround wanting to do a Mexican Hotdip. (this is where your partner places a wick in your dick and dips your balls in hot wax)

"Otis…we are in trouble. We are at the police station, we totaled Daddy's car, and we need you to come get us!" I say.

"FUCK!" was Otis's reply as he slammed the phone down. I hung up the phone and was returned to my holding cell. Baby was crying. I embraced her and she returned my hug snuggling against me. We were in BIG TROUBLE.

Coming soon: Otis makes a trip to the station. Will he get his sisters out or will he let Cutter handle it?


	28. more trouble

**More Trouble**

Otis was on his way to the station to pick up his two stupid sisters. He used Rufus's tow truck because his truck was "in shop." Halfway to the station he changed his mind and went to get Cutter's truck instead. The man was going to be pissed off when he saw what happened to his car. After he got he car he would get his sisters. Otis found the car and discovered the damage was worse than he speculated. To say it was totaled would be an understatement. Even totaled looked better than this shit. He felt almost sorry for the girls. Almost. He stopped by Cutter's gas station to pick him up from work. The lazy ass didn't feel like walking his lazy ass home, but this time Otis didn't mind. He almost wanted to see what was going to happen when Cutter got ahold of the girls. Cutter was just closing shop and heading out when Otis pulled up. His eyes widened in disbelief, then a black rage took hold of those eyes. For the first time, Otis felt genuinely scared.

**Meanwhile at the station**

I saw my sister get let out to make her phone call. Of all the people she decided to call…Daddy. Mama would have been a better choice because Mama rarely yelled. She would calm Daddy down. I saw Baby pull the phone from her ear and could clearly hear Daddy's voice as if he was in the cell with us. "Yall stupid ass—I outta come over there and kick your damn balls in!" Ima come over there with Whitey, and shove my boot up both yer asses!" Baby put the phone down. Tears in her eyes she returned to her cell. "we're dead." She whimpered. I shuddered. I hated seeing her scared like this. I had never seen or heard daddy that mad before. Usually he stopped whatever shenanigans from us with a glare. For the first time ever, I was scared. We waited there until we saw Otis come in. I breathed a sigh of relief. That meant Daddy was home or still at work. As he signed the papers for our release he was strangely quiet. "I-is daddy—" Baby asked. Otis grimaced. "Cutter's in the truck. He ain't too happy none. I feel sorry for the both of ya." "does this mean he's pissed?" I asked nervously. Otis chuckled. "to say he's pissed is and understatement. I don't th ink there is a word for what he's feeling right now. But I suggest the next things that come out of your mouths be mother fuckin' Mark Twain shit coz its definitely gettin' chizzled on your tombstones." I groan. That meant BIG trouble. We walked to the car and briefly I wished that a stray bullet would hit me and my sister and take us both out.

We sat in the car for a moment before Cutter started yelling. First at Baby then me. When I saw baby burst into tears I lost it. "Hey, leave her alone Cutter!" I snarl. Daddy whirled around pointing a finger in my face. "I suggest you shut your yap. The way im feeling right now, if you want all your teeth you'll shut it.! He growled. I shrink back. Otis looks briefly at him. "hey cutter…" he starts. "YOU TOO!" Cutter warns. Otis shuts his yap. Baby is still crying. Cutter whirls around in his seat. "You ain't got no reason to be cryin!" Baby's breath hitches once…twice…then gets under control. Baby moves towards the door and motions me to move with her…we didn't' think daddy would hit us but just in case the tried something we'd be able to jump out of we had to.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. When we got home Daddy told us to go to ur room and stay there until dinner. We went without complaint. We heard Daddy telling Mama what had happened and Mama being Mama put her two cents in. I guess Mama had a way with daddy because he sounded like he was calming down. I saw Tiny peer in at us and give a sad apologetic smile. But he knew better than to interact with us. I heard Earl put his two cents in. "I would have beat them both within an inch of their lives." I heard Cutter issue a deadly warning. "Touch my girls and ill let Otis use you as a canvas." Otis grinned in agreement hoping that Earl would do something foolish so he could use Earl as a canvas.

Later that evening Mama came in with our dinner and explained why he acted the way he did. He didn't want us to end up dead and no one knowing what happened. And he was even more worried that Wydell would get us and even more trouble would happen. Apparently, someone found the body of the last rabbit we killed and called it in. being as it was on our property, naturally we were suspect. But they couldn't prove anything. Daddy himself came in and apologized for his behavior but gave us a stern warning. He didn't care if we got shitfaced drunk, as long as we did it at home. And if we did something like this again, well…lets just say there would be a good chance either of us would be getting much older, if you catch my drift.

We were grounded until the day before Halloween. Just in time to have new playmates come over. The ones that I remember most was Bill and this girl Mary Knowles. Oh, boy this was going to be fun.

Coming soon: Mary Knowles and her friends meet our Firefly family.

and in this fic Baby is 18 and Sydney is 13. I am keeping them at this age because its more fun to write everything out when they are young.


	29. Its Party time

**Its Party Time**

Baby and I stood out in the cold, night air on Halloween waiting for the group of rabbits that were sure to come our way. Daddy had said there were 4 of them. He didn't quite get their names. He left that up to Baby and me. Before long they came around and saw me and my sister thumbing a ride. They picked us up. There were 2 female rabbits and 2 males. Bill, the one with the glasses looked like a dork, but he was cute. And Baby seemed _very_ interested in him, much to his girlfriend, Mary Knowles' disdain. Almost immediately she took a disliking to my sister. She tolerated my presence but whenever my sister spoke, she would respond with short, curt answers. Only when my sister mentioned Dr. Satan, did her attitude change somewhat. Turns out these fuckers were interested in learning if there was any truth in Dr. Satan's legend. My sister agreed to take them to the hanging tree if they would take her home and maybe celebrate Halloween with us. Jerry, the more hyper one, agreed before any of his friends could respond.

We got to our place and got out of their car. Baby bounded to the door giggling. Mary leaned over to whisper to me; "is she always like this?" she huffed. I nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much. Unless she's pissed about something." Mary huffed again. 'I don't like you. I wish to cause to great pain.' I thought to myself. Bill followed Baby to the front door and waited for her to open it. The others stayed outside talking to Rufus for a bit. Turns out their tire had a "leak" and needed to be repaired. As did an engine part. Bill sat down on the couch wand watched as Baby brought him and her a hot coco. She flirted with him and took his glasses from his head. I could see Bill was becoming uncomfortable. I wish I could see more but Baby ushered me out of the front room. I heard Bill exclaim that the coco was pretty tasty. Baby giggled again and replied, "that aint the only thing tasty in this house." She purred as she sat closer to him.

It wasn't long before Mary and the rest of her friends came in. she saw how close Baby sat next to Bill and flounced over. Deliberately, she sat in Bill's lap keeping her back towards my sister as she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss and a hug. I could almost feel my sister's immense dislike for the bitch. She was taking something that "belonged" to my sister. Before Baby could say something that would cause a fight, Mama came out and greeted the guests. Baby ran to Mama and gave her a kiss on the cheek like a spoilt brat. I saw the pouting look in her eyes and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Mama seemed to calm everyone down. Even Mary fucking Knowles was calmer. We sat around the table, where Mama explained about the masks everyone was asked (but not required) to wear. Jerry wore his immediately. I stifled a giggle. I liked Jerry. But I also remembered, these were rabbits. Fodder to be disposed of once we were done. Not pets, not boyfriends, friends, etc.

Grandpa Hugo came in grumbling about one thing or another. This time the topic of his disgust was his left testicle. Jerry thought this hilarious and this only fueled Grandpa even more. He told racey jokes, mainly to Jerry who was laughing the whole time. Next, Tiny came lumbering in. He cautiously stared at the guests, and glanced at Denise. She fascinated him for some reason. After dinner, and a little presentation which was odd to the rest of the guests, Baby did a bold thing. She sat on Bill's lap facing him. Bill was obviously uncomfortable. I saw Mary's eyes narrow and she rose to her feet and stalked towards my sister. "Get off of him." She hissed. "I said GET OFF OF HIM YOU REDNECK WHORE!" she screamed and literally tore Baby from Bill tossing her to the ground. Baby jumped to her feet surprised and hurt. "I'm gonna tear your tits off and shove em down yer throat!" Baby cried out.

Mama stopped Baby from taking flight. Mary was held back by Bill. "Uhh. Were gonna just leave now." Jerry suggested, calmly for the first time. Mama nodded in agreement. As the rabbits left, Mama kept a tight hold on Baby who was still attempting to launch herself at Mary Knowles. It took sometime for Mama to calm Baby down long enough to get things ready for our ceremony later on. "Sydney, darlin' why don't you try and calm down Baby. We don't need no slip ups." She suggested. I agreed and went to talk to my sister who was off in our room shrieking at no one in particular. Even Otis stayed away. She. Was. Pissed.


	30. That BItch

**That BITCH!**

I sat in my room pissed off. Mary fucking Knowles doesn't know who the fuck she's messing with. But she will soon enough. Oh, yes she will. How the hell was I supposed to know she was Bill's girlfriend? Not that it mattered none. He made no attempt to tell me anything. Besides, I highly doubt the bitch lets him get far. Maybe a closed lipped kiss and maybe a free feel on her tits but that's it. Whats the fun in that? I told Otis, I wanted to get that bitch Mary Knowles and he promised that once he was done with her, he's leave her alive so I could have my fun. My anger began to finally ebb when I figured all the fun I would have with Mary when Otis was done. Hell, maybe I'd even let our dog Captain, have a bit of fun. We kept Captain in the shed out back due to him being rather aggressive. Not to many of our family could go around him. I plopped upon my Bed thinking about Bill. Sure he was cute. But he was also a rabbit. And if it had been different circumstances, I could see myself with him. I was lost in my thoughts, when the door to my room flew open. There stood Sydney, all wild eyed. "There here!" Rufus brought back the rabbits!" she practically jumped on me. I jump to my feet and run outside. Otis already had Bill strapped to the chair. He was unconscious so we were playing around with him some.

Then Otis decided to leave me alone with Bill while he went off and got aqquainted with Mary Knowles. He'd be back for Bill later. He shut the door and left me alone with him. I grin. I began to undo his pants and pull them off his legs. He wore boxers so those came off too. He was pretty decent sized. I took it in my hand and began to stroke him until he stood at attention. I removed my pants and panties and straddled him. With him inside, I began to thrust. This woke him up and while he was shocked, he didn't cry out for help. I wasn't sure if it was because he was loosing his virginity (if he was a virgin) or if he was too scared to even make a peep. I kiss him deeply and get off him. I put my pants on not bothering with my panties. I hope I don't get pregnant. I didn't put anything on him prior. Even though Otis left a few condoms for me to use. I sit back down on his lap. "were gonna play a game. Its called guess my favorite star. If you guess right, ill let you be my boyfriend. If not…I'll scalp you." I giggle. To be fair, I give him 3 hints and chances. He failed each one. To his credit, though he did come close several times. I shove my panties into his mouth and began scalping him. His muffled screams,brought no one's attention.

By the time I removed his scalp, he was unconscious yet again. I debated going another round with him, but decided against it. I went outside for some fresh air when I heared a loud cry followed by a loud "dammit woman shut up and open yer fuckin legs!" 'Otis you sick fuck!' I think to myself.


	31. Otis and Mary

**Otis and Mary**

**(warning, graphic content)**

I can't believe how fucking whiny this bitch is. I asked if she was a virgin. To her credit she said yes. I even gave her a fucking chance to be fucked willingly before I handed her over to my sister. She kept fighting and refusing. I had stripped her naked without much effort and stood there in my underwear looking at her in disbelief. Finally I lost patience and lunged at her. I tossed her upon my bed and got on top of her. With one free hand I pulled myself free and entered. She cried out. Sorry hun. You were given plenty of chances. I was too horny now. After a while she stopped struggling and lay there, figuring that if she lay there quietly it would be easier. I had calmed down too. I wasn't as angry as I was. But that didn't stop me from fucking her. After a while I stopped and pulled out. I put on my underwear and pants and sat down to draw out an idea for my specimen. The little bitch sat there quietly. I shook my head in disbelief. When I first met Candy, I did the same exact thing. Didn't wait for an invite. I had grabbed the bitch and fucked against the wall. Turns out the bitch was as fucking crazy as I was.

Me and Candy have an open relationship. Meaning if I want to fuck her I go see her and vice versa. After a while I go and see how Baby is doing. I open the door and see her full on riding Bill like a bull. I had seen Baby naked before. And while she was indeed hot, there is just something nasty about seeing your sister naked. "Oh for fucks sake! Aint you done yet?" Baby got off him and pulled on her pants. I set to work. I ask Baby if she wants to help, she agrees and before we start, I turn on the radio full blast, dancing and working to "Brick House." Bill's screams were barely audible over the radio. By the time we were done Bill had trandformed into the marvelous FishBoy. I take my specimen to my room where Mary was waiting. After warning her not to make a peep or I'd cut her open and feed her her own intestines I remove the gag.

She asks me about Bill, and I tell her Bill is a great guy and fun to be around. And how he was an artistic inspiration to me, being as I had a total block. She asks to see him, and I figure, why the hell not? I just had some pussy, got to work with her boyfriend Bill, I was in a wonderful mood. Why not show her Bill. "Behold, FishBoy!" I proudly exclaim. Mary screams and cries telling herself that its not real. Oh, but it is Mama, as real as I want it to be. I began to feel horny again, and do a little bit of tension release with Mary. This time she fights back. It does not use, and I have my way with her in full view of Bill.

I leave her alone for a while. I would be giving her to Baby later on this evening.


	32. Jerry meets dr satan

**Jerry Meets Dr. Satan**

I awoke strapped to an operating table of sorts. My head was throbbing. Some asshole hit me over the head and dragged me down here. Otis! That stupid mother fucking albino bastard! I tried to get a good look in the dimly lit room. It smelled of death, decay, and blood. I began to not want to see Dr. Satan. If this was some sort of cruel joke, then it had gone on long enough. I tried to call out for my friends; Mary, Bill and Denise to no avail. My throat was parched dry and I was afraid to call out to them, if they were indeed hiding and trying to figure a way to get me out of my predicament then would it be wise to draw attention to them? It wasn't long before I hear a door open and see an older lanky man that looked like death reanimated. His eyes were a hellish yellow and fixed upon me. He had metal braces on his legs helping him to walk. A respirator covered the lower part of his face. He came to me and said something. It was muffled and it may have been Old German or who knows. I could make one thing out very clearly though. "there is only death and blood here." I began to struggle against my restraints. This was HIM. The guy I was so desperate to meet. Dr. Quentin Quale. Or otherwise known as Dr. Satan.

I began to remember what the clown at the gas station had told us. How he did experiments on the living when he was an intern at the Whispering Willows facility. No anathetic was used. He mutters something else and one of his experiments that use to be human from what I guessed lumbers forward to hand the doctor his tools. I shrink back. Very carefully he unbuttons my shirt and traces the knife downwards slowly. All I could do was cough up blood and try and cry out for help. Anybody. Any help would be a blessing, even from these poor freaks. The doctor continues to cut even deeper cutting past the first layer of skin to the muscle. He has the layers of skin peeled back and held in place with pins as he sets to work with more cutting. A fountain of blood ejects from my mouth and sprays the doctor. He pays no mind. He was a man that had done it all before and seen it all. And I was his latest experiment.

**Doctor's Pov**

The albino known as Otis brought the one called Jerry to me. He had said this man had wanted to desperately meet me. Now that he met me, if find it rather rude for him to not want to stay and get to know me. If this experiment survives longer than a week, then I will be a success. An experiment that required no food, no water to survive. One that will survive on basic instinct only. I slice into his stomach and surgically remove the stomach and attach the lower intestine and large one to the esophagus. Fusing them together. There. That takes care of the food part. I cut open his skull and remove part of the brain making him a brainless beast that can follow only simple orders. Feeding him a special mix of food was a bad idea. He vomited it back up along with a fountain of blood. So in conclusion, anything this experiment ate or drank would be brought back up. He gagged several times, and for a moment it sounded like he was going to vomit up his entire innards the way he was gurgling. He began to convulse as blood, and undigested matter I had served him began to flow from his mouth. Tilting him to the side I let the matter flow from him while I figured out what he could be used for next.

I glance at another of one of my experiments. It was nearly devoid of skin, genderless, and it glistened in the light. It too could follow simple commands. I did not remove its stomach being as I was studying how digestion really works. I leave the one called Jerry for a moment and glace at the two males sitting in front of the televison watching a looping commercial of Captain Spaulding. They each had some food in between them and were sloppily eating the mess. One of the experiments, a sexually violent male, who wore headgear to keep his head upright had his hand down his pants massaging himself as he looked at a naked picture of a female. He suddenly jumped from his seat, tore the picture form the wall, and shoved it down the front of his pants moaning erotically, the food dribbling from his mouth down his chest. I groan and shake my head. To me sexually violent people need help. Otis was sexually violent, if pressed, and it didn't take him long to exhibit his violence towards a woman whom he fancied and did not return his "affections." I hook up Jerry to heart moniters and make sure he is kept alive through the whole ordeal. I know he is in tremendous pain. But I refrain from using anesthetic because it will interfere in my studies. Only when saving someone's life within my family will I do that. Except in the case where I had to patch up Sydney. Had I used anesthetic on her, she would have died. It had to be an immediate patch up.

Jerry would be my greatest experiment ever. I go back and check his vitals. He is still vomiting blood but not as bad as before. I go over and touch him slightly to see the reaction when he opens his mouth and a great gush of blood shoots out in a gurgling stream. I curse. He had gotten blood, which was now a lumpy blackish color all over the front of my uniform, this was going to be difficult one at best. If I could not stop the blood vomiting, there would be problems.


	33. a gift for tiny

**A gift for Tiny**

I went to my room to relax and eat my cereal. Agatha Crispies. It was the yummiest cereal ever. I soon notice a young woman on my bed dressed as a cheerleader. I forget her name. she lays there looking at me scared. Her legs are spread open and her arms above her head. I put some cereal in a spoon to feed it to her. Golly, she must be hungry. She turns her head away and I stare confused. Maybe she didn't like cereal? Oh, wait! I know! Ill give her some candy! Everyone loves candy! I offer her candy and she turns her head away. Oh, I wish she'd eat. Really I do. I was so preoccupied with worrying about the pretty lady that I didn't hear Otis come in. "Yer s'posed to fuck her. Lay on op of her pull out your prick and stick it in her." He says slowly to me. He leaves. I look at the lady and remove my shirt and pants. I lay down on top of her when she begans to whimper. I get off. 'she doesn't like that.' I thought to myself.

I feel ashamed. I know I could do to her what Otis does to that other girl, but she's too pretty for that. Besides, I like women. I hear the woman began to talk. Tearfully, nervously. "pl—please Tiny, let me go…I just want to go home…please." She looks at me pleadingly. Still staring at my cereal I undo one of her hands, then the other. She gets up and looks at me. "th-thank you…. Im just gonna go now ok?" she backs away. I look up at her and wave bye bye. Maybe she'll come back and play later. We can play army guys or trucks!

She makes it past Baby and Sydney's room when I hear a thud. Otis comes back in and looks at me shaking his head in disbelief. "you damned fool… you could have gotten some pussy and you let it go…" Boy, was he shocked. 'Pussy? She's not a kitty cat…she's a girl.' I think to myself before going back to my cereal.

I sit there rather bored. No one to play with. Otis took my playmate away. He said I was supposed to do something to her, he even said she'd enjoy it but act like she didn't. I don't know about Otis sometimes. When he spends time with the other girl, she doesn't seem like she wants to play. In fact, she fights back. Otis always wins though. He wrestles her to his bed or ground and gets on top of her and bounces. I don't think she liked it though. Quickly I write down a note and run to Sydney. She's a girl, and maybe she knew what this "bouncing" was. Maybe she'd tell me. I had Sydney the note and she reads it then looks at me.

"Oh, boy Tiny. Really? You honestly don't know what that means…?" she asks no one in particular. She sighs and has me sit down across from her…

Coming soon: next chapter is going to be humerous. Sydney gets to tell Tiny what sex is and where babies come from.


	34. the facts of life

**The Facts of Life**

Tiny came into my room carrying a note. I sit on my bed and watch him waiting. Usually these notes ask me to play with him, or tell me what Otis said and or did to him. Outside of Mama and Baby, I am the only one he can really confide in. I take the note and my eyes widen. My sweet, childlike brother, wanted to know where babies came from and now they got inside the lady. I groan inwardly. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper and jotted down what I knew. I had to keep it simple enough for him to understand. Keep in mind, he wasn't the quickest, nor the smartest, but once he learned something, he never forgot it. You just had to be patient in explaining it to him.

_**When a man and a woman want to have a baby, the man sticks his pee-pee into the woman's pee-pee. After a while the man's pee-pee becomes hard and white cream comes out inside the woman's pee-pee. The white cream goes swims far inside the lady until it reaches a special tiny egg inside of her. The little "fishies" (sperm) swim around the egg until one of them manages to get inside. Once inside they start making a baby. **_

_**Sometimes a man puts his pee-pee inside of a lady for fun and not to have a baby. He wears a balloon on the end of it. This keeps the fishies from swimming inside the lady. Like Otis and Candy do when they want to be alone. **_

I hand the paper back to Tiny and he reads it. His eyes widen in disbelief. He grabs a pencil and scribbles back; _**'Dose the chikkin man have a ladee frend? Becuz I sawd him put his pee-pee into a chikken butt.'**_

__I nearly spit out my soda when he handed me what he had written. I facepalmed myself and wrote back: _**That is because chicken man is not a very nice man sometimes. You are not supposed to put your pee-pee into an animal's butt. It makes the animal mean and they can bite your pee-pee off.**_ I hand the paper back to Tiny, curious to what he might say. For a moment I thought it would be the end of it. Theyn he wrote back: _**'Maybe sumbudy putted a pee-pee in Otis butt. Becuz if chikkens and animls get mad when sumbudy putted a pee-pee in there butt then they get mad hun? They shud bite the pee-pee off next time.' Dats why Otis mad becuz he gots sumbuddy's pee-pee in his butt.' **_He hands me his note. I nearly fall over laughing. Tiny had no clue as to why I was laughing but to him laughing was a good thing…he began to laugh too. He nodded his thanks and went back to his room

Tiny carefully folded the note and put it in his dresser drawer. His sister had told him lots of things about sex and what pee-pees are used for. Yes she did. Tiny figured he was a big boy now to learn so much in one day. Maybe he'd ask a lady if he could put his pee-pee in her pee-pee one day. Only big boys got to do that and he most certainly was a big boy. Maybe the cheerleader lady would come back and he could put his pee-pee in her. But what if she didn't want him to? Well…it didn't matter what she wanted. Mama had told him that as long as he didn't hurt a family member it was ok. He went to find the cheerleader girl.

He found the girl, cowering in Otis's room, tied on the bed, spread eagle. He felt a bit of stirring in his nether regions and took off his pants and climbed on top of her positioning himself appropriately. The girl froze. He began to bounce. After four bounces, he got off and checked himself. He smiled. He had fishies come out. He nodded his thanks at a very confused woman and put his pants on and left. He had not taken his underwear off figuring that his pee-pee touching hers was good enough. He was a man now.

Meanwhile, the bound woman was scared and confused. The slow witted man had "raped" her or in his mind made love to her. He had not entered her, but she was concerned. With this "coaching" there was no doubt in her mind he may come back, and this time fully penetrate. He ran to his room and wrote a note to Otis who was preparing for the night's events. Otis read the note on what he had done. He facepalmed himself. "Tiny, did you take off your underwear and put it INSIDE of her?" he asked slowly. Tiny shook his head. "You damned fool. You didn't become a man, you didn't even fuck her. You just got your stupid ass all sticky. AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM GETTING YOUR NASTY CUM ALL OVER MY BED AND MY FUCKING RABBIT?!" He yelled. Tiny shrugged helplessly.

Tiny returned to his room. He still was a big boy. He was. A big, sticky boy.

a/n: ok probably not one of the best chapters written. I don't know much about Tiny, but I tried to do his frame of thinking.

Coming soon: Its Wabbit season. Mary Knowles and her friend are dressed as rabbits!


	35. its wabbit season

**Its Wabbit Season**

Mary somehow found herself free from her bonds. Taking a moment she looked at poor Bill. She reached out and gently touched the man's face, then made her escape. There was no time for grief now. There would be time for that later when she escaped…if she escaped. But she could not…would not leave without her remaining friends Denise and Jerry. She had to leave with them. Or just even one. Then she would go into town, get help, and come back to save her remaining friend and whomever else got trapped by this crazy family. She rounded the corner of the home nearly running into Otis and Baby. They did not seem to notice her at all. They were to busy bitching at one another. Unbeknownst to her however, they DID I fact notice her. They were just staging a fight to make it look like she had a chance. In the next room, Baby and Otis's sister Sydney was sacked out asleep on her mother's bed, while Mama was sitting on a chair reading a book.

She passed Hugo's room where he was grumbling to himself about his testicles…again. On how one was bigger than the other. She made her way to the next room where she ran into Denise. Both women nearly shrieked in surprise but managed to keep it down. The door was slightly ajar begging for them to walk through it. They would come back for their friend Jerry. As they made it to the door they heard a gun cock behind them. "Y'all ain't leavin so soon are ya?" a high pitched, giggly voice asked. It was Baby. Her brother and sister was with her each holding a rifle. "Y'all gonna change into these costumes. We got a party remember? And its rather rude of y'all to just up and leave." Sydney said in a cheery voice. Mary was about to protest when a bullet wizzed past her. "I'm a good aim with this gun. Youre gonna wanna do as I ask please." Sydney warned.

Grudgingly, both women changed into their rabbit costumes and was led outside in the cold weather. Rufus was holding a pissed off German Shepard, who was tugging at the leash to get to the two women. "Now, heres whats gonna happen." If you can make it to that tree out there, youre free to go. Im gonna be a nice guy and give you a 25 second head start. Make it there, and youre both free to walk away." Otis reasoned. Mary and Denise agreed. When the command was given, Mary was let free. "what about Denise?" she asked. Otis smiled. "Im only letting one at a time go. She'll get her chance. Now I suggest you run. You've used up your free time out." Mary took off. Otis raised his gun, and slowly took aim. Right before she reached the tree he would shoot her dead. Then Baby got all upset and begged Otis to let her chase her down. Otis sighed. "Alright. Go get her Baby!" Baby squealed and took off running. Right before the tree Baby tackled her. Mary twirled around on the ground punching. But Baby sat on her chest pulling out her knife. "'Member I said I was gonna get you? Guess you ain't so tough now, huh motherfucker?" Baby exclaimed as she stabbed Mary in the gut several times.

Blood flew every where and Mary's vision dimmed. Everything seemed so far away. Baby continued to stab at her and shriek something but she found it hard to hear. Finally as the light left her eyes, a small smile crept upon her dying features. As if mocking Baby. Baby looked down. "MAAAMAAAA!" Baby shrieked. "This bitch is mockin' me! Make her stop!" Otis groaned and shook his head. Before the command was given, Denise took off running. Otis completely stunned told Rufus to et the dog loose. Vicious barks could be heard from behind her and she took off even faster. She dove into a pit and stayed quiet. The dog ran straight past and dove into Mary Knowles body, tearing it asunder. Rufus groaned and went to collect the dog and bring it back to its kennel. Baby came back irritated. She glanced at her sister who had this grin on her face. "Quitcher grinnin' Sydney!" she yelled shoving her sister.


	36. fighting within the family

**Fighting within the family**

I shoved Baby back. I mean, I love my sister, but she had no right to shove me. I wasn't even grinning at her wailing on account of Mary "mocking" her. I was grinning because on how my sister took off after that bitch with extreme prejudice. Baby got within inches of me staring me down. "Back off Baby…" I warn. The next thing I know Baby's right hand comes up and clocks me on the side of my head. I feel warmth come from my nose and for a moment I am stunned. I mean Baby and I had a pushy-shovy fight before but she never… even Baby was stunned. Before she could even apologize my fist slams right into her nose. There was a splash of blood as she staggers back. "Aughh! Whaddafuck Sydney!" she moans holding her nose. I didn't give her a chance to recover. I tackle her on the ground and we both roll around trying to get a hold of each other. Otis was cackling his fool head off, Rufus was just shaking his head, Tiny was hiding…as usual, and Mama was clapping saying both of our names. It kind of sounded like this: Ba-by *clap clap* Syd-ney *clap clap* stop *clap clap* it *clap clap* right now!"*clap clap* this only got Otis howling even more.

We both rolled around until Tiny came behind and grabbed both me and Baby by the backs of our shirts and lifted us up. He growled and gave us a shake. We both knew what that meant. It meant to stop. We glared at him then at each other. He stood undaunted between us, grabbing Baby's hand, then mine and brought it together. He wanted us to apologize. We decided that apologizing would be the best thing to do. Even though Tiny was a real sweetheart, it was sometimes best to follow his advice. Soon after me and Baby were best friends again. It was Rufus who remembered the surviving rabbit. "What do we do? She's gone!" Rufus exclaimed. For the first time, in all the years I had known him, he was scared. "Don't worry none. I saw her dive into the trenches. Those trenches lead to the catacombs where Dr. Satan lives. I'm bored with the bitch. Let him have her." Otis commented.

I had to agree. While this was not the best Halloweens we have celebrated, it was far from the worst. Well, we could always go into town and mess around. The others decided not to. Me and Baby went to go see daddy at his gas station. We let the rabbit try and find her way out of the catacombs herself. No one ever found their way out that wasn't family.

**Meanwhile within the tunnels**

A frightened Denise roamed the catacombs. It was dank, dimly lit, and smelled of death and decay. Occasionally she saw a rat scamper by. The rat would pause to look at her briefly before scurrying off. And it wasn't no pet store rat either. These things were as big as piglets. The rats were unconcerned with her presence. They could handle themselves well enough if they had to. She continued along the path until she came across a large door. Carefully she opened it and the smell of fresh blood hit her nostrils. A few severely mentally ill patients chained to walls shouted some things at her. One of them, a burly male, clothed only in his underwear was saying how he wanted to have fun with her. How he was going to show her what a man could do to a pretty young thing. She stayed out of his reach. No way did she want that vile thing anywhere near her.

"The doctor keeps him chained. He likes pretty women. But get the doctor angry and he'll turn him loose on you. Youll be fucked before you die." Another man whimpered with a giggle as he huddled in the corner. She past him as well. As she came into the main room she saw something or someone on the operating table. "OH MY- JERRY!" she screamed.

Coming soon: Baby and Sydney visit their daddy

Coming soon also: Denise finds herself in a situation she may not be able to get out of.


	37. halloween mischief

**Halloween Mischief**

Me and Baby decide to go out for the remainder of Halloween. By the time our party ended it was 5:45 and pretty dark out. We both decided to spend the night hanging out and just messing with people in general. First thing we did, was but a shitload of toilet paper, and toss the stuff all over daddy's gas station. His exclamation of words told us we had gotten to him. He HATED toilet paper. Ever since Stucky clogged daddy's toilet with the stuff he hated anything associated with it. Next thing we did was head off to the local grave yard. Now out of all the things I had seen and done in my 14 years of life, I was batshit scared of dead people rising from the grave. I kept thinking that one of them was going to grab my ankle and turn me into one of the undead. Hmmm….now there's a thought…I had just thought up a prank to scare the shit out of Baby.

As we explored the grave yard my fear quickly disappeared. Baby's eyes were darting back and forth nervously. She was nervous and worked up but wasn't about to say anything to me. Whilst she was staring at a grave trying to decipher whom was buried there I quickly ran off to the side and applied some of the gore makeup I had stolen form the convienece store. This was going to be good. I knew how to self apply the stuff (thanks to Otis) and checked the pocket mirror I carried with me. Damn I looked good. If I didn't know better, id think I was an actual undead. I smiled as I applied more fake blood to my throat and mouth. Now came the nasty part. Biting into a real brain. Now before you get all worked up and into that cannibalism shit, it was a sheep brain. Don't worry, it was fresh.

Otis had snuck it to me in a special freezy bag Dr. Satan used to keep parts fresh and cool until use. This lasted for up to 4 hours or so. I groaned and sat down waiting for baby. I could hear here calling for me the fear and worry creeping into her voice as the fog rolled around our feet. This was going to be good. I waited until I heard her come and I let out a soft moaning growl and shuffled towards her the sheep brain close to my lips. I dropped the brain and shambled slowly towards her at an unnatural gait. Baby froze and then began to back away slowly. I had to be careful not to get too close. If she had a weapon on her, a gun or a knife there was a chance I would be shot or stabbed. Baby almost ALWAYS carried something on her for protection, or to get someone to follow her to her house.

**Baby pov**

I watched and backed away from my sister. There was no way she was….but she was covered in blood. I had lost her a while back at the beginning of the graveyard and now here she was. I called out to her softly hoping that she would recognize me. She groaned and came towards me slowly. Her eyes glazed over and seemingly looking at me but seeing nothing. I backed away, wishing I had brought something with me. But then again, could I kill me own sister? How the hell was we supposed to take care of her? I guess we could keep her in a shed and feed her, but what if she bit someone. Otis would suggest to kill her. I could see him saying that. Not because he hated her, but too keep the rest of us safe and to put her out of her misery.

I tried again to call her name to no avail. By now I was beginning to panic. She was right on me now. I tried to pull back but fell over pulling my sister on top of me. She looked at me with those dead eyes of hers. I began to shriek at the top of my lungs to not kill me. I began reciting stuff I heard in Bible School when I went as a kid. Then the zombie sister lowered her head, her jaws open. I shrieked again and closed my eyes. It spoke. "Happy Halloween Wonder Snatch." Sydney began to laugh. I open my eyes and found that my "killer" was laughing her ass off at me. I felt humiliated and a bit foolish. I blushed and pushed my sister off of me. "fuck you Sydney. I wasn't scared." I argue back. "Sure. Sure you weren't. you looked like you was gonna piss your pants." She added. "Fuck you!" I growl back irritated. I had to admit though. It was a good prank. But I sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to her. I realize I am still laying on the ground and my sister is covered in gore and who knows what else. I get to my feet still cursing at my sister for her cleverness and my stupidity. After a while of fooling around we decide to head home. All the trick or treaters had gone home for the night and it was getting pretty damned cold out. We made out way back home. I glanced at Sydney and grinned. "Mama's gonna have a fit when she sees what you done." I say haughtily, eagerly waiting to hear the ass chewing my sister was going to receive.

We made it home and went inside. It was 9:00 pm. Mama came out to see what we were up to and indeed had a fit that Sydney was covered in gore. She wasn't chewing her ass out like I had hoped, but she wasn't about to let Sydney do anthing else until she washed that shit out. Sydney went to take a warm shower as instructed and by the time she came out, Mama had a cup of hot cocoa for her and me. We sat down drinking our drink and making a bet of that fucking bitch Denise would make it out of the tunnels. I thought she would, after all, she outwitted our dumbass brother. And if she did make it out, hell, we'd let her go. For the simple fact was that she'd be the first to make it out alive. Sure people had tried. Many of them died of illness, starvation, or thirst before making it out. No one but family knew how to get around in those tunnels. We were so good at it, we could navigate in complete darkness.

Sydney thought we'd find her bones somewhere one day. Picked clean by the rats and who knew what else lived down there. Either that or in pieces, as a failed experiment, or in a puddle of her own puke from eating what she thought was food in order to survive. We placed bets. Would she survive?

**Meanwhile back in the doctor's office**

Denise stared terrified at the thing that shambled towards her. It indeed was a horrific sight. Its legs were half metal infused with flesh. Half the thing's face was exposed revealing white bone. Its chest was infused with metal and bits of other materials. It walked towards her growling. Its eyes locked on hers. It was more animal than man now. Denise knew who it was. She tried to talk to it. "J-Jerry?" she asked timidly nearly in tears. Her thought was of her own friend ripping her to pieces. The only thought in his animalistic brain to kill and destroy.

Upon hearing her voice the thing stopped and looked at her curiously. "Den-neese…" it spoke. "Have to leeeeve this playyyse. Runnn. Den-neeese." Jerry thing spoke. His voice a low growl due to his vocal cords being reconstructed. At first he wanted to kill. But when she spoke, all the memories of his friends came flooding back. He could not bring himself to kill his own friend. Jerry thing turned and looked around nervously. The doctor was stalking towards them angrily. His experiment failed in its assignment to kill the bitch. Well no matter, he'd kill them both.

"Runnnn Den-neeese!" Jerry growled. Denise tugged on Jerry thing's arm. "Come with me. Im not leaving you here alone!" she hissed. Jerry thing looked at her sadly. "It too laaayte De-neeeese. Jerry die anyway. Jerry die for friend." He lunged at the doctor and the two engaged in a bloody battle.

Coming soon: will denise get away? What about Jerry Thing?


	38. Jerry Thing Vs Doctor Satan

**Jerry Thing Vs. Dr. Satan**

All Denise could do was stand of in the corner and watch in horror as the two monstrosities fought. One to kill her, the other to save her. The Doctor grabbed his bone saw and rammed the blade into Jerry's shoulder digging in deep. Jerry hissed in pain as he felt the blade dig in deep and graze his bone. Snarling he staggered back and yanked the blade back out with a spurt of blood. He lunged at the doctor grabbing his resperator and head throwing him into the wall. This dazed the doctor if not scared him. His newest creation was strong to say the least. And it was pissed off. He had not counted on the damn thing having retained its memories of its so called friends. Not wasting a moment Jerry stalked over to the doctor and went to grab him to his feet. The doctor eluded him barely. While not being exactly young anymore, he wasn't exactly old per se. the scars on his face and body and his thinning hair was due to being caught and beaten nearly to death by vigilantes and also by living underground to avoid their wrath for so long. It tends to…change you.

The Doctor grabbed his bone saw once again and buried in Jerry's chest up to the hilt. None of the blade shown anymore…just the handle. Jerry groaned and barely kept on his feet. He grabbed at the blade and managed to pull it out. He knew he was going to die. But he was going to take the doctor with him. He'd make sure of it. Weakened from blood loss and wounds reopened during the scuffle, he felt light headed. His moves were slow and the doctor evaded each and every one. Laughing cruelly the doctor stood over the dying Jerry. He was not unscathed however. His wounds were deep and they oozed blood. He would die unless he managed to kill his fucking creation and patched himself up. But that could wait. First, he wanted to kill that bitch Denise. Or better yet, make her his newest creation. Something completely devoid of emotion, reasoning, only listening to family and himself. It could be done. It had almost worked on Jerry until the bitch called out to him and helped him regain his memories.

Jerry lay still, not even breathing anymore. With a bitter laugh he turned to where Denise had stood. Where the fuck did she go? He scanned the area. He was not panicking though. She couldn't have gotten far. The things that ran free in the tunnels would make damn sure of that. What he didn't know was Denise had managed to get behind him and slam an evil looking knife into his right eye just as he turned to look at her. Clawing helplessly at the knife he fell to his back. With a shuddering breath he lay still. Denise, still pumping with adrenaline, went to the mortally wounded Jerry. Jerry was still alive. Barely. He smiled as best as he could through his lipless face. His eyes kind. Denise felt the tears fill her eyes as she tried to stop the bleeding. If she could get the bleeding under control…she reached for something and Jerry reached out to stop her gently. His eyes told her to let him die. He did not want to live like this. A monster, not fit to live in society anymore.

Tearfully she told him she had to save him. "You alrrreaddy have Den-neeese. You already ha…" he slipped away. Denise lowered her head and sobbed. All her friends dead. Gone. She swore then and there, she'd get back at this fucking family. She'd kill them off one by one. Maybe she'd leave one alive. So he or she would know loss. She picked up a knife and went to stab at the doctor a good 50x in his head, chest, throat, and other vital organs. When she was done, the doctor was dead, and she was covered in blood and gore. She grabbed whatever weapons she could carry and set out.

The other freaks/mutants in the tunnels steered clear of her. She may have inavertly saved them, but they couldn't leave the tunnels. It was the only home they had known. And what about food? The doctor had supplied them with food. They could leave if they chose to find food on their own, but they were too afraid to. It was wired within their systems, the areas where they were free to venture to, and the areas which were forbidden. After things had settled down, the mutants/freaks began to make their way out of the tunnels for the first time in their captive lives. Luckily, they were not the dangerous ones, but they were timid and scared, venturing into a "new" world for the very first time. The time for freedom had begun.

**Breaking News**

We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring to Breaking News. Four young adults are reported missing. Last seen at Captain Spaulding's Roadside Gas at approximately 2:00 pm October 31, 1978, getting information on the infamous Dr. Satan, a legendary murderer rumored to have killed dozens of mentally ill patients at Whispering Willows before being dealt vigilante justice by surviving family members. The names of these youths are as follows:

Mary Knowles: aged 18

Bill Hudley: aged 21

Jerry Goldsmith: aged 19

Denise Willis: aged 18

If you see these youth or know of their whereabouts, please call Ruggville police at (783) 555-9876 immediately.

So far there are no suspects in the youths' disappearance. More updates as we find out about the missing teens.

"HORSESHIT!" Grandpa Hugo bellowed throwing an empty beer can at the tv. Otis chuckled. "They ain't gonna find them kids, ya old fuck." Otis chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know you fucking albino bastard. My testicle is a twitchin' and I don't know why." Grandpa growled, his anger was currently at his testicle. He could care less if anyone found those damned kids or not. If they did though, he would do his best to support his family and say he didn't know nothing nor had he seen those damned kids.

"And…that is something, I did not need to know. Thank you very much." Otis grumbled as he got up and moved away from the irritating old man as far as possible.

Coming soon: Baby and Sydney get stopped and questioned on the missing youths.


	39. questions

**Questions?**

Mama and Daddy had gone out for the day. Typical Mama and Daddy type things. Otis had gone off to see his 'girlfriend' Candy, Rufus was off on one of his little stints, and who knew where the others were. Just me and Baby home all by ourselves bored out of our skulls. We had the tv on, but we really weren't watching it as of the moment. Something stupid was on anyways. Some sort of game show, with the host wearing a ridiculous 70's jacket. "My God, lookit that jacket." Baby exclaimed. I looked lazily at her. "what? Where?" I ask. "On tv." Baby giggles. I look at the man's jacket. "fuck the tv. Im bored. Lets go do something." I grumble. "Fuck the tv? Fuck you!" growls back. Clearly she loved her tv, and man wearing stupid colored coat made no difference. I toss a pillow at her and go grab a drink when I hear a loud rap at the door. I peer through cautiously.

Fuck balls! The damn pigs! I alert Baby who automatically goes on the alert mode. But she knows to keep her calm and not act out irrationally. Mama taught both of us that. I open the door with a big goofy grin plastered on my face. The two police enter inside. They were older men, kind, considerate…stupid. We sat down and made small talk for a while. Then they asked if we had seen 4 missing youths. We shake our heads no. we even let them look around our property "just to be sure" luckily for them, our dog was tied up. One cop asked if he was dangerous. "I wouldn't pet him. He only likes our family. That's why we have him tied up." The police I was leading back away from the enraged dog. Having been satisfied that the he found nothing out of the ordinary he left to find his partner who was leaving my house with a big grin on his face. Baby came following out after him grinning as well.

The two men left and thanked us. We decided to keep this quiet form Otis. He would have had a shit fit despite Daddy saying sometimes 'ya gots ta let things go.' After the men were gone we returned to the boredom of tv, when another knock came from the door. I sigh and go to answer, when I was greeted with a gun pointed directly at my chest. In comes Wyfuckingdell. That bastard had it in for us from day one. Baby's face pales as he orders us to sit down away from each other. Wydell takes off his hat and sits down and begins his spiel. "alrighty. Im gonna ask you once, and one time only. Where the fuck are the 4 missing youths?" I glare at him. "Your boys just came by here. And ill tell you what I told them. I don't fucking know. They never came by here. Never saw them before in my life." I growl. I act unafraid, but I was scared shitless. This bastard had a gun. Not that I was afraid of his gun, or being shot, I was afraid of what he'd do to us before he decided to shoot us. He throws an empty glass at the wall and it shatters. "I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU! THEM KIDS CAME BY YOUR DADDY'S GAS STATION, THEN CAME HERE LOOKIN' FOR SOMETHING OR SOMEONE! NOW YOURE GONNA TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW OR SO HELP ME, THERES GONNA BE AN OLD FASHIONED ALABAMA ASS KICKING HERE AND NOW!" Wydell bellows inches from my face. I subtly grab a knife and wait for his next move. He makes it and I pull out my knife. The next thing I know is I am on the floor with this bastard on top of me. He holds my hands above my head and for a moment I thought he was going to rape me right then and there. But he slams the cuffs on me and yanks/drags me to his car.

Baby calls out and tried to chase but I tell her its ok. Call Mama or Daddy. I could see Baby was crying but she nodded. As he throws me into the car, I realize he never read me my Miranda rights. "Hey asshole, you never read me my rights dickwad!" I snarl despite the pain from where he had hit me. Wydell chuckles. "You ain't gonna be needin' em." He said with a cruel laugh. I shudder. I mentally say goodbye to my family just in case I never see them again. I only hope that this bastard gets whats coming to him.

**Baby's Pov**

I can't believe my sister is gone. I mean what the fuck? I wipe the tears from my eyes only to have them reappear once again. What if I never saw her again. I sit down and cry quietly. If I call Mama and Daddy, theyd do something rash. If I kept quiet until I could figure something out, Sydney may be dead by then. I had to call someone. I grabbed the phone and due to my bleary eyes I could have dialed Hong Kong for all I knew. A voice picked up and I half sobbed into the phone about Wydell breaking into the house and snatching Sydney. It wasn't until I heard the familiar "Calm your tits, let me handle this." Did I realize it was Otis. I sit down relieved and began to cry again. I hope Otis can fix this. I almost lost my sister once…I didn't want to go through that again. I fell asleep exshausted on the sofa with the phone within easy reach in case he called. I began to dream.

_The long corridor was chilled and quiet. Not a sign of life except for a few people walking down the halls carrying clipboards. They paid the sultry blonde no attention, merely glancing at her and carrying on with their duties. The young woman went into an unmarked room where nothing was in there save for a table with a sheet draped over it. There was something under that sheet. Scared, the woman didn't want to pull back the sheet, for fear of finding herself laying on that table or something nasty and frightening. But she found herself drawn to the table and pulling the sheet back nonetheless. She pulled the sheet back and gave a cry of disbelief. Sydney lay there. Eyes half closed seemingly looking at her but seeing nothing. her youthful features marred with bruises and a gunshot wound in her chest. _

_Baby collapsed upon the girl's chest sobbing uncontrollably. It wasn't happening. It simply was not happening. Baby was trying to get her sister to wake up, but it wasn't working. She tried calling for help but no one came. She gently cradled her sister in her arms crying bitter tears. A phone rang. Somehow it appeared beside her. she picked up the phone with one hand, whilst holding her sister in her other arm. "Hello?" she whimpers into the phone. Nothing so far. Then a laugh. Cruel. Cold. Feminine. Definitely a feminine voice. _

"_Awww…poor Baby lost her sister. And that's only the beginning bitch. That's only the beginning….thats only the beginning." Baby now scared asks "who the fuck is this?" another laugh on the line. "you already know me bitch. Your sister is only the beginning…only the beginning…only the beginning…" _

_The young blonde gives a strangled cry and wakes up._

I wake up from that horrible nightmare. I only hope it wasn't a vision…that it was just a dream. The phone hasn't rang yet. Maybe there was a chance. Wydell couldn't prove anything if there was no evidence. We had gotten rid of it all. Unless, that fucking bitch somehow got out and told the cops what went on. I fucking swear…if that bitch has something to do with this…she's gonna beg for death by the time im done. She damn well better stay hid if shes hiding.

**A/N**

_**Delayed update I know. But now that im back from vacation, I have some new ideas in my head on where I want this story to go to. More coming soon.**_


	40. questions 2

**Questions 2**

Sydney sat in her cell silently wondering what was going on. Her cell contained the basics; a bed, desk and chair, toilet, and a sink. She sighed laying in the bed wondering when the next set of bastards would come in and ask the same thing they had asked 20 times already. She told them she honestly did not know. It was a lie, yes, but they did not need to know any different. And besides, wasn't it against the law to interrogate a minor without the consent of said minor's legal guardians/parents? She knew the law. Otis had taught her what he knew. For a cold blooded killer, he knew what the law could and could not do legally. She had just began to fall asleep when her cell door opened. In walked Wydell. That bastard wanted to have a go again? Alright mother fucker! Lets go!

He pulled up a chair and sat beside the girl. Again he asked questions on the missing youths' whereabouts. Sydney gave the same answer. Wydell then tried a different approach. He asked her 'what if something happened and her family never saw her again? How would they feel? Would they want help in finding their lost girl dead or alive?' It wasn't a threat…at least not a direct one. Again, Sydney replied she did not know. Wydell sighed and debated beating it out of her. Normally, Wydell thought of any man who hit a woman for any reason a piece of shit that was lower than shit itself. But the Firefly women, were not women in his opinion. They were shitheel vermin that deserved whatever they got.

He knew they were killers, he just couldn't prove it. Yet, he himself was a killer in his own right, he had ruthlessly shot down men involved in criminal activities for less than what this family did. Plus he _knew_ this fucking family was responsible for his brother's death. He knew this. He had no solid proof however. And now, he felt justified in avenging the missing youths death by any means necessary.

He managed to hold his rage at bay. If he beat this kid now, he could find himself in a hell of lot of trouble. He was pretty high in his jurisdiction, but he still had superiors to answer to. And beating a confession out of someone was not the way to go. He smiled a thin smile. He had no choice to let the little bitch free. She had been held for 48 hours, the maximum time allowed. And she had passed the lie detector tests time and time again. As Sydney left she made a mental note to make sure Wydell got repaid ten-fold. He made her stay a living hell. The other pigs, were respectful in accordance with the law, and treated her halfway decent. If they got in the way of vengeance, then she'd make sure they got a bullet to the head as a "reward" for showing a Firefly 'respect.'

**Phone call**

After the disturbing dream Baby decided to clean her and Sydney's room to keep her mind of things. She couldn't go back to sleep now. She didn't want to. That dream felt too real. It replayed itself over and over in her mind. A phone call interrupted her from her thoughts and she answered it fearing the worse. In her mind, someone would ask "Is this Baby Firefly? This is the coroner's office. You need to come down and identify the body of Sydney Firefly." Her breath caught in her throat. "Hel-hello?" she asked trying to keep the panic from her voice. A familiar voice on the other end. "Bitch tits, I got Sydney. Im on my way home." Otis. Baby squealed into the phone and hung up. Otis made this face and walked back to the car. For the life of him, he could not understand why he paid .25 to hear his sister squeal like that. And it seemed to intensify when on the phone. Sydney held back a giggle. "Let's go home shitpants." Otis growled. Sydney looked at him. "I want some ice cream." She commented.

"No, we ain't stoppin' for no ice cream. There is no ice cream in your mother fuckin' future." He growled back. He did not want to stop. He wanted just to get home, grab a beer and relax. "two fuckin' seconds is gonna kill you?" Sydney shot back? Otis gave a bitter laugh. "Yes, it is gonna kill me. I have calculated the time, and 2 seconds is the exact amount of time that is hazardous to my fuckin' health." Sydney giggled. "well at least you can count to 2. maybe next week we can try and get up to 3. 3's a big number for you Otis, think you can handle it?" she laughed.

"Fuck you." Otis replied back trying not to laugh. That old fucking bastard was teaching her some pretty good come backs.

They pulled into their homestead at exactly 3:00 pm. It was hotter than hell out, but that didn't stop Sydney from bolting to the house. She opened the door and was nearly tackled by an excited Baby who upon seeing her sister, burst into tears and embraced her in a fierce hug. Sydney settled into her sister's embrace. Baby told her of the dream she had, and Sydney had promised her that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and had promised that she'd **NEVER** leave her. Otis opened his mouth to tell her not to make promises that could not be technically kept, but decided against it. Baby did not need another upsetting thing right now.

After everything was said and done, Baby sat Sydney down and told her sad news. Dr. Satan, Sydney's 3rd 'best friend' was dead. He had been killed by one of his experiments. Apparently the damned thing regained his memories of friends and fought the doctor resulting in both his and the doctor's death. And that bitch Denise was still roaming about. If she got to the police, she had enough evidence to cause a whole shitload of problems. For now, they had to "play nice" as Otis had put it. Which meant no more killings until everything blew over. And Heaven help Denise if she got caught again.


	41. more questions

**More Questions**

It had been a week and people came and went to our house. We couldn't do a damn thing. Otis looked like he was slowly going crazy. Beautiful women came by and he had to keep it in his pants. To pass the time he was visiting Candy a lot. Mama liked all the visitors even though she had to play nice and keep us in line. My sister Sydney was bored out of her skull and went to smoking weed with Daddy to make things easier. I was on my way home with some snacks for me and my sister, when I was stopped by the pigs for a question and answer session. 'again. Really?' I thought to myself. They asked me if I knew those 4 fuckers that had been missing. I replied that I did see them one time and that was it. I had no clue to where they would be.

One cop, as cute as he was must have not been the smartest one in the group. He was asking all kinds of jackassey questions:

Have you seen the 4 missing youths as of late?

Where were you on the night of their disappearance?

who were you with? Can they verify it?

did you know them?

can you identify them if you saw them again?

I sigh heavily and answer as politely as I could. At home. With my sister. Yes. No. and no. Damn. You'd think he'd get a clue. But no. as soon as he was done, another cop came by and asked the same. Fucking' questions. Again. Then Wyfuckingdell came in. I told him the same answers as I told the rest. And I added, "don't _**EVER, EVER,**_ fucking touch my sister again. You keep **YOUR FUCKING** hands off her." I must have temporarily startled him because he backed up about 2 steps. Good. This bastard needs to show fear. It wasn't gonna save him none. He's still gonna get whats owed. One thing I'll tell you right now; you don't **ever** want to mess with, harass, harm, or kill a Firefly. Trust me. You don't. because the consequences will be more horrible than you can ever imagine. And you don't ever want to hurt my sister. Ill find you and fucking skin you alive while making you eat your own skin, and drink your own puke should you bring it back up. Ive done it before. And what we've planned for Wydell, lets just say, we have puke buckets for him when he pukes up whatever he has eaten. This is just the beginning. He's gonna learn why its hazardous to ones' fucking health to fuck with a Firefly. He'll fucking learn. Along with anyfuckingbody else that is stupid enough to try.

Coming soon: Investigations lead to a disturbing discovery for a lone deputy and Mary Knowles father.


	42. snooping where one isn't invited

**Snooping where one isn't invited is very bad!**

The 110 degree Texas heat did little to hinder the investigation of the missing youths on the Firefly property. Deputy Miller and Dave Knowles were searching the property for any clues for the missing teens. They had no warrant, and they both knew it was dangerous territory for them to be in. Dave especially. He knew, that by rights, the Firefly's could technically shoot him for just appearing on their property if they chose to do so. The reasoning could be "invasion and trespassing on private property" despite the warning signs. Luckily for both men, the family was not home. Save for one. Sydney. The girl was inside eating cheerios and watching some stupid program on television. She did not hear the men come onto the property. Dave and Miller were searching the property for any signs of the teens. So far they were coming up empty. "lets comb over this area again Dave. Just to be sure." Miller suggested. Dave agreed. He had second thoughts of going alone now. He was glad he had asked the deputy to join him. With police there, that instantly overrode any 'law' against trespassing on one's property.

They passed by a shed and heard some rumbling from the inside. Miller opened the door and was greeted by a snarling full grown german shepard. The dog was tethered to a stake in the ground food and water lay nearby within easy acsess for the dog. Miller pulled out his gun on instinct and leveled it at the animal before realizing it was chained. He shut the door hoping it would quiet the angry dog, but it did no good. The dog's barking had gotten the attention of Sydney. A barking dog meant someone was on the property. Sure, the dog barked whenever someone from the family came home, but it was a different bark. This bark sounded menacing. Promise of bodily harm and possible death lingered behind the bark.

Sydney grabbed her gun on impulse. She went outside cursing the heat.

Meanwhile, both men came up to yet another storage unit. This one was slightly ajar. Miller opened it slowly, his gun drawn just in case another vicious animal hid inside. What he saw would stay with him for what remained of his life.

The corpse of Mary Knowles was hung by her wrists, she was naked. Her belly sliced open, and her intestines removed. There was dried semen near her vagina indicating the girl had been raped before being killed and gutted. Her breasts were both sliced off and her fingernails had been removed as well. Multiple stab wounds covered her body but it looked as if someone had sewn them shut. Dave put his hands to his mouth to keep from screaming or to keep his lunch from making a hasty retreat via his mouth. Miller had decided to let his lunch loose right then and there.

They did not hear Sydney come behind them, her gun drawn. "Hold it fuckers. You know, you all is tresspassin' y'all should have stayed away. You would have lived longer." She said in a chilling voice. She then giggled. Dave stared at the girl in shock. "Y-you did this?!" he asked. His voice sounding like accusation more than a question. Sydney shook her head. "Nah, my brother and sister did that. My sister killed her and my brother fucked her afterwards." She had said this with such a normal voice. It was as if it was an everyday thing people did.

"Ill fucking kill you!" Dave snarled grabbing a stunned Miller's gun from its holster. Sydney shot Miller right in his head killing him instantly. Then she turned the gun on a stunned Dave. "Kill me? Are you fucking serious? Boy, I've been fucking stabbed, beaten, shot at. And ive got the gun. How the fuck are you gonna kill me?" Dave stared stunned. This young girl…just shot an officer, admitted to him, that her brother and sister killed Mary Knowles, and now had the gun pointed directly at him. Dave knew he was going to die. He remained on the ground. "You can go straight to hell girl. That's where you belong." Dave spat out.

Sydney chuckled. What makes you think, im not visiting from there? But before you go…tell em' I said hi. And Sydney sent ya." Sydney gave a short evil laugh. As my brother told another guy unfortunate enough to cross us, "I am the devil, and im here to do the devil's work." Dave stared confused, but had no time to process it because soon after 'BLAM!' a shot to his head ended his life in a bloody spray against the wall of the shed. This was the first time Sydney ever killed anybody. And it felt great. Her family, especially Otis would be proud of what she had done. Now all she had to do was wait for Tiny and ask him to bury the bodies.

Sydney very calmly went back inside to watch what remained of her show. She was just starting to doze off when someone ran in the door. It was Baby and she was in a panic. She quickly embraced her sister and looked around.

"Syd, we gotta go now! We can't stay here no more. Grab whatever shit we need and we are heading to the Khaliki Motel."

Sydney wasted no time. She grabbed some money, food, and fresh clothes and met her sister outside.

"What the hell is going on Baby?" Sydney asked. Baby glanced at her sister. "A whole fucking patrol of cops is heading this way. Mama, Daddy, Rufus, and Tiny are elsewhere. Just you, me, and Otis are heading to the Khaliki Motel. Well call them when we get there." Baby said as she began to calm down after driving for a while.

Sydney sighed. At least the rest of the family was ok. Baby had assured her as well, that Daddy's brother had taken care of the family dog until things calmed down.

They drove on into the night, finally pulling over on the side of the road underneath an abandoned bridge to sleep for the night. Both girls snuggled together and didn't wake until the next morning upon hearing a wrap wrap wrapping at their window. Both girls woke and saw two dirty, biker type men smiling at them. "well, well, well, Rondo, what do we have here?" the one known as Snapper asked with a wicked grin.

Coming soon: what will Rondo and Snapper do? Are they friend or foe?


	43. two scruffy guys

**Two Scruffy Guys**

Baby and Sydney awoke with a start and on instinct went for their guns. Rhondo and Snapper had theirs on them as well but did not pull them. Rondo, the taller of the two, stared at the two girls suspiciously. He kept his hand on his gun just in case. Girls or not, it has been from his experience, women could be very violent when provoked, and sometimes when not. He was taking no chances. Snapper, the shorter one, just grinned. He was unconcerned about the two girls. If they had wanted to do something, they would have done so already.

"Who the fuck are you?" Baby asked bitterly, moving closer to her sister ready to defend if need be. Snapper grinned, "Me? The name's Snapper, and this here's Rondo. We live up the way about a mile or so. If you want we can put you up for the night until you get to where you need to be goin." Sydney looked at him. "who says were runnin?" she asked. Snapper grinned. "No one says you're runnin. Its obvious. Bags in the back full of crap, you hidin' under a bridge…hell…what would you call it?" Snapper replied back. "if you don't want to that's fine. We'll be on our way and you two lovebirds can get to doin' whatever you girls want to do." Rondo shrugged with a grin.

Baby scowled. "she's not my lady. She's my sister. And she's underage so don't even think about it." She warned. Snapper laughed. "we might be a couple of grade a assholes, but we ain't perverts. Might talk a lot of shit, but we ain't that fucked up." Baby and Sydney looked at each other briefly wondering if they should take these guys up on their offer. If anything, they could kill them if things went sour. They decided to follow the two bikers to their place.

Their home was something out of a movie. A bit run down, with pink flamingos in the front. Four young kids were playing in the front yard, while a spindly old man was staring at the girl of the group. 'fucking pervert.' Baby thought to herself. Although Otis was very similar, and while he was pretty perverted in his own right, there was lines even he wouldn't cross. A young woman peeked outside of the door wondering who the two men had brought home this time. She went back inside uninterested.

"we got some beer if you two want." Snapper offered. Rondo, get these two girls a beer." Snapper told his friend. Rondo grumbled but got the beer. Sydney followed behind him clearly curious. "Hey Rondo, you ever rape someone?" she asked. Rondo stopped and looked at her and grinned. Maybe he'd have a little bit of fun. "Why? You wanna get raped?" he smiled acting like he was undoing his belt. Sydney smiled. "You take it out, and ill shoot it off." Rondo grinned back. "Ill have your panties off and my dick in you before you could even call out for help." He laughed.

Sydney laughed back. She knew Rondo wouldn't do anything. He'd be foolish to try. She grabbed the beers, thanked him and ran off to see her sister. Rondo shook his head. That Sydney was a cute one. Had she been older, he could definitely see himself with her. But as depraved as he was, he was not a rapist, nor would he touch an underage girl. That was beneath even him.

The girl's bullshitted with the two bikers and even played with the children for a while. They would leave the next day. Right now, they just wanted to relax. The spindly old man had lost interest in the youngest girl and now had fixed his gaze upon Sydney. While he wasn't old per se, he wasn't exactly young either. And when Sydney went around back to use the toilet, the man followed. He waited until she was done and was coming out. He had his pants half way down and looking at her with a perverted grin. Sydney looked at him with uninterest. His underware was stained and yellow. Her eyes followed to the bulge in his pants. He was saying something she could not quite understand but she got the gist of it. He was asking her 'how much,' and if he gave her xxx amount what would she be willing to do?

Before she could call for her sister, Rondo appeared and clobbered the man. He fell down out cold. "did he touch you?" Rondo asked. Sydney shook her head. "Damn fool. Out of prison, should send his ass back, last time he felt like ol' king kong came down from skull mountain and raped him a new asshole when he was in there."

Sydney thanked Rondo again and went to tell her sister. Before her sister could do anything a loud BANG! Was heard. Snapper came back putting his gun in the holster. The pervert had been dealt with.

Dinner consisted of Steak, ribs, beer, and even a smoke of weed. The two sisters thanked their hosts and went to bed. By the next day, early, they were gone before even Rondo and Snapper awoke.

"Wonder where those two went?" Snapper asked. Rondo shrugged. "wherever they went, whatever business they have, lets hope that it gets done." He commented. Snapper nodded his head in agreement. The 4 kids would miss "aunty Baby, and "cousin Sydney" and changes were they would never see them again, but it was for the best.

Rondo went to go back inside when a car pulled up. Sherrif Wydell popped out and approached the two bikers. "I have a proposition for you two, concerning a certain family that may or may not have passed by here. Ill make it worth your while." Wydell commented. He pulled out 4 large, overstuffed bags of weed, a 24 case of beer, and $10,000.

Both men knew who Wydell was speaking of. But the payment he was offering was very much tempting. "we're listening. Snapper agreed.

a/n: more to come soon, however, my boss has decided to have me on a 40 hr a week, so updating may be a little bit hard. However, I will update whenever I can and whenever I manage to have an early shift at work.


	44. we have arrived at our destination

**We have arrived at our destination**

After a couple hours of driving we had arrived at our destination. For an "exotic getaway," this hotel, was in fact a bit tacky. But Baby had said it had a bed, bath, and a tv, which was more than enough. We paid for our room, and went inside. It only had one large bed, which meant me and Baby had to share. It didn't matter to me none. We had shared a bed many times before. (NOT what you are thinking, you damn, dirty pervert! We are sisters!) we tossed our shit on the floor. Baby turned on the tv and went to use the toilet while I relaxed on the bed. It smelled stale in the room, but it wasn't offensive and the room was rather clean to be honest.

Baby got out of the shower and I went in to take mine. While I was in, Baby went to call Daddy to let him know we were here and everything was fine and dandy. She didn't let them know of the two biker guys that had given us a place to stay for the night. He'd want to know why they'd taken pity on us and took us in to their home without asking any questions. Not because he hated us…because it was rather odd for two strangers to take someone into their home without really knowing who they were. I came out of the shower and saw that Baby was changing her clothes. I didn't mind, I had seen her…well….lacking clothes before and I didn't get no ideas. And she had seen the same with me.

We were sisters, and girls so none of that crossed our minds. Plus we liked guys. Baby dressed and plopped onto the bed. "Daddy says we gotta stay here for a while. Maybe a month or more before we move on." Baby says to me. I groan. 'great. Just. Fucking. Great.' I think. That meant killing was off limits. We couldn't have fun with anything. We sat looking at nothing in particular on tv, when Baby suggested that she get a drink for us. I offered to buy it, but I was not of age. Baby wasn't of age either, but she usually had no problems obtaining the unobtainable.

She came back with 2 six packs of Iron Hammer beer which just happened to be of high alcohol, and Jack Daniels…2 big bottles. It wasn't long before we were both shit faced drunk and laughing. That's when something really peculiar happened…


	45. drunken foolishness

**Drunken foolishness**

Me and baby were both drunk. Really, really, drunk. We started talking about foolish things that made no sense. Then for some reason Baby decided we should both go 'streaking.' I giggled. I had never heard of streaking before. "whassat" I asked trying to remain sitting in an upright position. Baby dissolved into giggles. "Is when you take off all your close an run nekkid all overs." The way Baby said it…the paranoid look she had… made me burst out into giggles…which got Baby laughing. Apparently we were too loud because the manager came knocking on our door requesting that we keep it down. "You need to tell your daughter that too." He told Baby a bit nervously. Baby looked at him trying not to appear like a drunken idiot. "Ok…mama…ill be quiet." I say a bit sheepishly. Baby nods. "Ima keep her quiet." Baby responds a bit harsher than intended. The man nods and leaves.

"Soooo….they tink yous my kid." She comments. I look at her blearily. "whuaa?" I ask not understanding. Baby sighs. "DEY. TINK. YOUS. MY KID-DAH!" Baby says spacing each word out. I start laughing hysterically and grab another beer. I get more beer on the bed then in my belly and that gets Baby laughing. "It looks like yew peed you panties." She howls with laughter. "Les get nekkid and starts running around." She suggests. I balk at the idea. "Ewww. No. I don wanna gets nekkid. Whas if yous a pervert and a raper. You could rap me when I get nekkid" Baby's eyes widen. "Nuh-uh…I am not a raper! 'sides, thas insects." She commented. I sigh and agree to her suggestion of running naked.

Both of us run around naked as a jaybird, even running through the local convenience store hooting and laughing away. We ran back before the cops could find us…and believe me they were called by pesky neighbors near the store…we made it back into our room where Otis was waiting for us. We passed out and he managed to put us in our "sleepware" and put us in bed letting us sleep off what we had consumed.

**Otis's Pov**

Of all the stupid assed things my sisters do. They decide to get naked and run who knows where. Now before your retarded ass asks, if I did anything to them whilst they were passed out drunk, I ain't like that. Those girls are my sisters dammit! And even though I am a sexual predator, to which I will admit, there are limitations to what I will do. I don't fucking target kids. That's beneath even me. But that don't stop me none from having a bit of fun with them. I smile and position Sydney next to Baby and drape Baby's arm around Sydney as if she was holding her. Next, I gently position Baby's head closer to Sydney. This was going to be great. When they woke up…I'd tell them the story of their life.

**Baby's Pov**

I wake up the next morning with a groan. I barely remember last night. I become aware of my arm draped over someone. I look to see who it is and I jump out of my skin. "AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream into Sydney's ear. Sydney whirls around to smack me out of instinct. She realizes who was this close to her and flips out of the bed. Otis comes out shaking his head. Man…you girls should not drink. Seriously. I look at him and demand he tell us what the hell happened.

**(Story according to Otis)**

Both girls starting kissing at first. Full open mouth kiss. Then came the touching and massaging. Nothing else seemed to be happening…but both were laying on the bed kissing one another. Baby had apparently wanted to do more than just kiss. Something with fingers and going "down south." Which Sydney had readily agreed to try. According to Otis, both girls were moaning and starting to go at it hot and heavy.

We both stare at Otis. Sydney's look of horror on her face at the thought of being with me upset me greatly. First off, there was NO WAY I'd do this with my sister. No fucking way. And I had almost believed him about the drunken mistake. Almost. Until he slipped and said that he had witnessed it. I narrow my eyes. He knew his mistake. "what the fuck is your problem asshole?! Why the fuck are you saying I was with my sister fucking her?" I snarl. Otis held out his hands. "whoa there bitch tits, I was jus' playin—" I didn't let him finish. "I would NEVER. EVER. FUCK MY OWN SISTER!" I growl angrily. Before things could escalate daddy came in at the right time. I told him the story, and daddy tried not to laugh but glared at Otis. Now that I think about it, it was pretty funny. Had it been Otis and Rufus Jr., I would have done the same thing. And daddy knew it. He quickly left the room to have a "look around" (which was bullshit) and I heard him belly laughing in the distance. I knew he was laughing at what happened. Maybe Otis was right. We shouldn't drink that much alcohol. At least not in front of Otis.

But that did not quell my anger much. I decided to go out and take a walk to calm down. That's when I saw her. She was around my age, dressed in rather revealing clothing, and she looked pretty good. Hmmm….maybe I could have a bit of fun with this one while the others were at the room waiting for me to return.

a/n: Next chapters going to be rather…well…lets just say intimate. You have been warned. I want to think about how I write this next chapter before uploading it. Just one question: should I have Baby kill this one night stand after she's finished, or keep her around as Baby's "special friend" for a while?


	46. Firefly love

**Firefly Love**

**(this chapter may contain adult content. You have been **

**Warned)**

Baby walked behind the woman studying her. She had a nice figure. Very nice indeed. Baby kept a safe enough distance between her and the target just in case the woman attacked. When the woman stopped to look at something in a window Baby strolled along side her. "Hey girlie." She said ever so sweetly. Then she mentally cursed herself. Her brother always said that to women he was interested in. The young woman turned to Baby and smiled. She had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and red lips. She smiled in return. "Hello yourself." She responded in kind looking at Baby's figure. Baby grinned feeling her heart race. "Whats your name sugar pie?" Baby asked coyly. The woman smiled back. "My name is Tammi." She said sweetly. Baby stifled a giggle. 'Tammi. Sounds like a stripper's name.' she thought to herself. "My name is Vera Ellen but people call me Baby." She responded back smiling.

"Hey listen, I'm not trying to sound pervy or anything, but do you want to go and grab a drink or something?" Baby asked. Tammi grinned stepping closer to Baby. So close that Baby could smell the wonderful crisp smell of apples, and strawberry spray she apparently had on. Tammi smiled. "I'd like that a lot." She replied coyly. Both women went to get a drink. Baby got a rootbeer, and Tammi got herself a cherry coke. They both talked about random things and drank their beverages. Then Tammi suggested, being as it was rather hot out, that Baby hang out in her room if she wanted to. Baby couldn't believe her ears. She readily agreed to being with Tammi in the room.

Normally this would have been the end of the person inviting a firefly into their space. But Baby wasn't in the mood for killing. She hoped that Tammi wasn't a psycho bitch that needed to be dealt with. At least not right away. As soon as they entered Tammi's room and shut the door, Tammi shoved Baby against the wall, crashing her lips against the blonde's. Baby's eyes widened in surprise. 'oh, shit she's a fast one.' Baby thought to herself. It didn't take long for Baby to start kissing back. Tammi's tongue traced Baby's lips asking for entrance and Baby granted that acsess. Baby's tongue met with Tammi's and the kiss got even deeper. Tammi's hands roamed over Baby's body and Baby began to think that Tammi wore **WAY** too much clothing at that time. Baby reversed the situation to where Tammi was against the wall and Baby was pressing against her. Tammi pushed Baby from her and fumbled with her top to get it off.

Baby swallowed nervously. Too shocked to follow suit at the moment. Once Tammi was naked, she grew frustrated that Baby was not likewise. She decided Baby needed help in removing her clothing. Baby readily helped her lover remove whatever clothing she had on. Tammi pushed baby to the bed handcuffing Baby's wrists to the bed posts, then crawled on top of her settling between her legs, then continued kissing her. Baby moaned into the kiss. Tmmi began kissing downward pausing to nibble Baby's throat and pausing to take a nipple into her mouth sucking and gently biting at it. Baby groaned. Tammi continued downward, past the belly to her sex. She slid her tongue inside swirling it around her clit. Baby thrust her hips upward to meet her lover's tongue. "oh FUCK!" Baby growled. Tammi chuckled and lapped at Baby's juices that continued to flow. Then she stopped her lapping and stuck 3 fingers ever so slowly into Baby. Baby continued to thrust getting even closer to her limits

"T-T-Tammi…" she moaned. Tammi grinned mischiviously. She kissed Baby deeply then went back down south once again. She delved between Baby's legs and found that the other girl was practically dripping. She attacked her clit again causing yet another spasm from the girl beneath her. Baby continued to thrust her limits at its peak. Then Tammi stopped. Right before Baby released. "Wh-what the fuck?" Baby asked a bit irritated. She was still very much aroused and needing release. "I think, you had enough bitch!" Tammi hissed with a cruel grin. She then ran her tongue slowly up from Baby's throat to her lips. She kissed the bound woman lightly and moaned seductively. Baby's eyes widened. This bitch was insane. Teasing her like that? She wanted to fuck Tammi's brains out so bad. Tammi grinned and lowered her head to where her lips were barely touching Baby's. Her hand gently massaging Baby's dripping pussy. "If you're a good girl…ill finish you off. BUT….only if you give me the THE BEST FUCK I've ever had.

"Oh fuck yes! Anything! Just FUCKING DON'T STOP!" Baby pleaded. Tammi chuckled. She kissed Baby again deeply and kissed her way down once again. Baby's whole world exploded with stars in the best colossal orgasm she ever had.

Tammi released Baby who was seemingly relaxing. Then she unexpectedly sprung up handcuffing Tammi to the bed. "Nobody ties me up bitch! Now your gonna get whats coming to you!" she hissed with an evil grin. Tammi's eyes widened in surprise. "When I'm done with you…your lucky if your gonna be able to crawl away."

Coming soon: Tammi is gonna get paid back by Baby. The next chapter will be in Tammi's point of view.

Im thinking about keeping Tammi around for a while. After Tammi's Pov, normal Firefly activities will resume.

Let me know what you think. KahnShao Out!


	47. Round Two

**Round Two**

Tammi remained bound by the wrists to her bed. Baby sat beside her on the bed grinning at her in an unsettling way. Tammi felt a twinge of nervousness mixed with arousal with wondering what her partner had in mind. She barely knew Baby and therefore had no clue as to what was really going on inside the woman's head. Baby staddled the woman and began to grind her crotch into the other woman's sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Baby lowered down and kissed Tammi deeply, thoroughly exploring the other woman's mouth. Tammi moaned into the kiss arousing Baby who then stopped her kiss and began to kiss downwards stopping to take a nipple into her mouth along the way. She hovered above her lover's moist sex amazed that the woman had shaved. 'she's gonna itch like crazy when it grows back in.' Baby thought to herself.

Baby slid her tongue inside the other woman swirling around her clit making her thrust her hips to meet more tongue. Baby smiled wickedly. Tammi tasted wonderful. Baby withdrew her head causing Tammi to moan her disapproval. Without saying a word Baby slid 3 fingers into her opening and began to thrust in and out slowly, deliberately. Tammi, for her part, began to thrust in rythem. Her breathing becoming ragged as she neared her limits. Withdrawing her fingers, Baby settled between Tammi's legs and began to grind ever so slowly, her crotch into the woman beneath her, moaning. Tammi bit her lip trying to hang on as much as possible. When Baby was satisfied that Tammi was very close, she dipped down for another full, deep, open lipped kiss. She pulled back slowly, and ran her tongue slowly across Tammi's lips moaning ever so softly.

Lowering her head again, she went back for seconds in between Tammi's legs, lapping furiously Tammi began moaning and thrusting upward. Baby was amazingly wonderful. Then Baby lowered down between her legs again, already nearing her own limits as she slowly ground her crotch against the other woman's for the final time. Within moments both women experienced a colossal, amazing, orgasm. Baby unfastened the cuffs and lay beside her lover panting. Tammi snuggled next to her smiling. "that…was…amazing. I cant' even feel my legs." She panted.  
>Mmmnnh. Baby kissed Tammi again in a full open mouthed kiss that lasted several minutes. "I told you, you might not be able to walk after this." She said seductively. After a while she got up and got dressed. Tammi did the same thing, wondering if she would see Baby again, or if this would be a one time stand. She hoped she would get to see her again.<p>

As if her thoughts were answered, Baby smiled. "C'mon, I wanna introduce you to some of my family." She said sweetly. Tammi smiled and walked hand in hand with Baby to the room where she was staying inside.

a/n: Now things are going to get back to normal firefly activity for now. What will Baby's family think of Tammi, and more important, what will they do?


	48. Meeting The Family

**Meeting the family or part of them…**

Daddy sat and watched tv while me and Otis cleaned up the mess in the bathroom. We had some intruders invade our space and we made quick, brutal work of them. Daddy said he would have helped, but he had to watch the news and make sure everything was ok. Otis said it was cuz, Daddy's a lazy assed mother fucker. Be that as it may, no one dared to say that to daddy's face. Not even Otis. We spent most of the time washing the blood off the walls, and the floor. Bits of intestine were stuck in the shower stalls. We bled them out like harvesting pigs. We harvested our pigs twice a year, slitting their throats and hanging them upside down to bleed out. Then we slit them from groin to throat, peeling the skin back and letting the intestines fall out. Otis used the intestines to help create new and "unusual" creatures.

I look at Otis. "I wonder where Baby is." I ask him. Baby would have wanted to have her fun with these two nearly dead fucks as well. One of them shot at me but missed. That's when all hell broke loose. "How the hell should I know where she's at? Don't you ever get tired of being around her constantly?" he asked in his usual snarky way. I roll my eyes. "No, she's my best friend." I reply back. Otis chuckled. "well maybe she's tired of being with you all the time." He shot back. I flipped him the bird and continued cleaning. It wasn't long before I heard the door open and see Baby's smiling face along with another girl whom I didn't know. I put on my "friendly face" and introduced myself to her. "Hi, im Sydney." I smile. The woman shakes my outstretched hand. "Im Tammi. Hello there." She responds happily.

Daddy comes up to this strange girl and does his usual greeting he does to bring down potential rabbits' guard. "well shit the bed." My name's Cutter, and that piece of white shit is Otis." He said cheerily. Otis scowled at the girl and flipped everyone the bird. "He says hi." Baby said happily. Before long, Tammi went to use the restroom. I groan inwardly. As expected I hear a loud piercing shriek. We all (except for Baby) grin wickedly. Tammi comes out screaming.

"YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING LEAVE THEM LIKE THAT! CUT THE FUCKING HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT IN A PILLOWCASE DAMMIT!" Tammi yells. 'Wait. What the fuck?' I think. "Did you just—" Tammi cuts me off. "Damn straight I did. If your gonna dress em' ya gotta remove the head. And hide those guts too. And write on the walls in their blood prior to leaving." She suggests. Otis does this belly laugh. Daddy looked like he saw a ghost wit his eyes all buggy. Like the time when me and Baby wrecked his car, Baby was in shock. Her mouth open slightly in shock. Tammi took this time to lean in for a brief but open lipped kiss which seemed to bring Baby back to reality. "Hmmnnh!" she said into the kiss; still shocked. I was shocked too.

"You must be the Fireflys." Tammi smiled. "fucking awesome!" she added. Cutter smiled, his apprehension and suspicions all gone. Otis was stunned beyond belief. We knew he wouldn't kill this girl and that she'd be safe with us. Finally baby spoke up. "Who are you…really?" she asked intrigued. Tammi grinned. "I told you. My name is Tammi. My last name is Curr." She said with a wink. "Tammi fucking Curr? OH SHIT! You're the one that massacred that whole diner?!" Me and Otis ask. Tammi winks. "Bingo. I spent time wandering around after that, and came to this hotel until things calmed down, met Baby, and well here I am." She smiled standing next to Baby giving her rump a little squeeze. I saw my sister blush.

I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't a bit jealous. I had nothing against Tammi personally, but Baby was MY best friend. However, I also knew Baby had needs. Needs I couldn't even began to fulfill. Not that I wanted to anyways. We sat down and just hung out for a while. The more Tammi spoke, the more I decided I liked her. Otis liked her too. He showed her pictures of his old specimens before we had to come here. She even gave him tips to make them stand out even more. Before long, Daddy, Otis, and Baby went out to grab some dinner. This left me and Tammi by ourselves. Tammi asked me about my past and how I came to live here being as I had told her I was adopted. I smiled. "ill tell ya the story on how I came here. And how my real fucking family was total fucking dipshit weirdos."

Coming soon: Sydney tells Tammi her story on how she came to live with the Fireflys. And a surprise visit from Wydell throws everything out of whack!


	49. My story

**My Story**

Sydney sat in front of Tammi and smiled slightly. Tammi wanted to hear Sydney's story and how she came to stay with the Firefly's. she honestly had no problem in telling the story to anyone who would care to listen.

_**It all started when my biological folks and me lived in a dingy trailer. Both of my parents were drug addicts, alcaholics, abusive dicks. If I wasn't being thrashed by one, it was the other one. It seemed as if they had decided, that I was the one to blame for their current financial status which was at an all time low. They relied on food stamps to get by. I once made the mistake of asking my mom and dad when can they get off the stamps and get a job, so we can live a happy life. My answer was a punch to the face and being slammed into the wall. **_

"_**when we damn well feel like it you ungrateful little shit!" they both yelled at me. From then on, I learned that food stamps were a permanent fixture in their lives. I tried to keep quiet and out of their way and not upset them. If I was seen and not heard unless spoken to then the beatings wouldn't be so bad. Our meals consisted of soups, top ramen shit, and other canned meals easily prepared in the microwave oven or stove top. For thanksgiving, we ate canned chicken. Or at least my parents did. I was given a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as the "turkey" was too good for the likes of me.**_

_**Christmas time was a special event at our house too. For Christmas I received to black eyes. I was 3 at the time but I remember it clearly. People say you don't really remember shit, but that's bullshit. I remember…all too well. At 3 I had learned to toilet train myself. If I pissed or shit myself I was beaten and left to stay in the mess until I was cleaned up. I never had my own room. We had one bed which my parents slept in. they had me sleep with them only when they were feeling nice. Othertimes I slept in the bathtub. I can't tell you how many times my dad would stroll into the bathroom late at night, whip it out and piss in the toilet in front of me. He never touched me in a sexual way at all but his lack of self respect and respect for me, a 3 year old, was non existent. My parents often had friends come over. One guy I remember all to well. I was instructed to call him 'Uncle Tucker.' He was a fat slob of a man. A big, fat, sweaty, slob of a man. He must have changed his clothes once or twice a month if that. He came over all the time to bullshit with my parents. He always made an attempt to look at me and make me sit on his lap facing him while talking. For some reason I sat right on his…well you know. This made me uncomfortable so when I told my parents they beat me for making up 'filthy lies.'**_

_**Tucker kept doing this all the fucking time. Making me sit on his lap. And when he kissed me…it wasn't on the cheek. He kissed me on the lips. It wasn't a full on kiss like when you kissed Baby, but it was not a simple child kiss. **_

_**When I was 5 it was the last straw. My parents had left for good. They at least left a note saying they were leaving me to my own devices. I felt relieved. That was short lived. Tucker came into the abandoned trailer wearing nothing but filthy stained underware. He jumped at me and pinned me to the bed trying to kiss me. He said I was so beautiful, that he couldn't restrain himself. He pulled it out. I knew what he was going to try to do, so I kicked him. HARD. He rolled off the bed cursing saying that I wanted to act like a damned whore, he was going to fuck me like one. He started towards me. And he would have probably fucked me then killed me if Cutter hadn't shown up. Tucker left before he came in. Daddy took me in, and that's how I was adopted by the Firefly's.**_

Tammi sat there shocked. This girl…had a hard life. She was nearly raped by a family friend, her parents left her alone to fend for herself, and prior to that had neglected and abused her. She felt rage start to build within her. Even though she was a killer, in many ways like the Firefly's there were some things even she wouldn't touch. She would NEVER touch, molest any child. That was beneath even her. She smiled sadly. "well that's over with now darlin.' They're gone now…" Tammi smiled warmly. Sydney smiled. She honestly liked this woman. And that was something…considering she really didn't like ANYBODY outside the family all that much. (there were a few exceptions though).

"So what's your story Tammi? Is your real family fucked up like mine?" Sydney asked. Tammi smiled. "Nah…but its only fair that I tell you my story being as you told me yours." She replied. Sydney sat back and listened.

_**I was born to a decent family in an upscale area. They never beat me or mistreated me in anyway, but they did ignore me. To keep me out of their hair I was often given money just to leave them alone. I was forbidden to call them mom and dad. I was only allowed to call them my their first names or ma'am or sir. If I did something wrong they ignored it or paid someone they knew to discipline me. Whenever I went to ask them a question my mom or dad would say "it needs something. Go see what it needs." And one or the other would go and see what was bothering me and making me bother them interrupting their 'oh so precious' life. **_

_**For Christmas and other major holidays, I was given some money and told to 'go do something and not bother them with petty problems.' So I did. I had no real discipline in my life, no structure, whatsoever. To gain some sort of attention, I began doing petty things, stealing, robbing, fighting, doing and dealing drugs. Anything to gain attention. This only got me sent away for a few years. When I was released, I was thinking maybe they'd me there for me. All I got was a damned note saying "I was no longer their daughter. I embarrassed the family and ruined their reputation. All my items were sold and I would be reciving my money shortly. I was no longer allowed to contact them and if I did, the police would be notified and I would be arrested. I mean seriously? What the fuck? I was only 15 at the time. 15 and on my own. So I made my own rules. Fell in with people who did drugs, and murdered. When I killed that whole diner of people…I felt relief. I didn't even shed one tear. Fuck that. I ran into my folks a few months after that slaughter, and they both told me that they should have aborted me when they found out they were preggo. That hurt. So that's when I left and never looked back. Would I kill them if I saw them again for what they did and how I was raised…maybe. Maybe not. Would I ever forgive them? Why? They actually helped me improve my life and show me where my life should be going. So….in away, they actually helped me. **_

_**Not long after I met your sister and well we….lets just say…the maid ain't gonna get those sheets cleaned like they're supposed to be.**_

Sydney giggled at the end. She knew what Tammi was getting at. Little did either women know, was Baby was outside the window. While she found Tammi's story odd, to say the least and a bit amusing at how the sheets are going to need to be replaced. (she moaned softly and smiled at the memory) Sydney's story didn't set right. If what she said was true about a fat slob named Tucker, then he wasn't going to last very long. She had seen a rather large man settle into a room 2 doors down form her own. And he matched the description Sydney had said in the story.

Unable to keep unseen any longer, she made her appearance and embraced her sister tenderly. Pausing to kiss Tammi briefly, she said she saw a fat man 2 doors down from where they were staying at. Baby wanted to be "neighborly" and say hi. Sydney readily agreed. It had been too long since they had a rabbit.


	50. Tucker is a bad boy

**Tucker is a baaad boooy**

Tucker had settled into his room for the night. It was hot out so he decided to remove most of his clothing, save for his filthy underware. It wasn't long before a knock was heard at his door. He looked out and saw a beautiful blonde woman with her arms around a girl no older than 13-14 at the oldest. 'Lesbians!' he thought to himself. He smiled and opened the door inviting them in. "Hello, ladies. Tucker smiled showing his yellow rotten teeth. He looked at Sydney and winked, not yet realizing that it was her. Baby asked to use the restroom in which he readily agreed to. This was a ploy. To see if Tucker was indeed the pedophile Sydney claimed him to be. Sydney went to sit down and Tucker followed her with his eyes. He felt himself grow hard. And unlike Earl The Ass who wouldn't touch a woman under the age of 18, Tucker would have fucked Sydney no probem. Sydney feining, ignorance lay on the bed pretending not to notice. Her eyes slightly closed. Tucker moved ever so slowly and crawled over the top of her. She felt the bulge in his underware as he settled on top of her. She opened her eyes and he placed a hand over her mouth.

"shhh…its gonna be ok. Just relax and open up." Sydney fought back. Tucker then got angry. He had such a short temper. "You want it rough bitch? You got it!" he flattened himself upon her and began to work at removing her clothing. Sydney, even though she was disgusted lay still. She could feel his fat sweaty body through her clothing. She would need to shower after this. As soon as Tucker got it out, he felt someone smack him off her body. He jumped up to find a barrel in his face.

"sit. The. Fuck. Down." The blonde hissed. Tucker did as he was told. "I heard you like to fuck little kids. Is this true Uncle Fucker?" Baby asked. Then, and only then, did Tucker realize who it was. "Little Sydney. My how you have grown. Now it looks like you won't be getting any dick tonight. Unless your girlfriend leaves." He still thought of this as a joke. Sydney came towards him and leaned in close. "I bet you say that to all the girls." She replied seductively. Tucker reached at her trying to tear her top off. "fucking bitch!" you'll get it! Your fucking going to get it!" then all of a sudden he was back on the bed screaming. With surgical precison, Baby lopped off one of his balls. It hung by a thread of skin. Sydney cut it off the rest of the way, while Baby cauterized the wound via a lighter. "Eat it." Sydney commanded. Tucker shook his head. "She said to fucking eat it!" an unfamiliar voice said. Tammi. Tucker took the whole thing, chewed and swallowed, only for it to come back up in a sticky vomity bloody mess. Tammi scooped it off of him into a bowl and presented it to him again. The smell of his own vomit plus the sight of what he threw back up caused him to loose the remainder of what he had eaten that day.

Tammi scooped it off of him and put it into his bowl. "youre gonna eat this. Or so fucking help me ill cut open your stomach and feed you your fucking guts." Tammi snarled. Tucker ate. He gagged several times and nearly vomited but remembered her threat. As soon as his meal was done, she smiled. "now time for dessert. Sydney cut off his penis and fed it to him. His would once again cauterized by Baby. He was covered in sweat and remenants of his own vomit making him a slimy mess. Not anywhere near done, they began to do a "home liposuction" on him. They sliced into his belly fat removing his fatty tissues while he screamed in a gag that had been placed in his mouth. Seeing his intestines glisten and quiver was very entertaining.

Sydney and Baby prodded at them and pulled them out on suggestion from Tammi and strung them about the room. Removing chunks of flesh was difficult. Too much fat. But 3 hours later they were done. Baby, Tammi, and Sydney covered in blood, gore, and other things. Baby walked over to Tammi and gave her a deep, open lipped kiss, pressing her body against hers. Tammi moaned and returned the the kiss. "Uh, im gonna go back to our room, and get cleaned up guys." Sydney replied nervously. She had no desire to see a horny Tammi and Baby get it on. They muttered something that could be taken as "okay."

Sydney left the room walking to her own. As she left she heard the heavy moans of both women. She roller her eyes and smiled to herself. 'Fucking perverts.' She said to herself grinning.


	51. Returning Home

**Returning Home**

It was finally safe for the deranged family to return to their homestead. The police had done a thorough search and found nothing. A few odd and disturbing items, yes, but no signs of death, decay, or torture. And it was no crime to own odd disturbing items. Sydney was happy to be returning home and to the normal everyday Firefly lifestyle that she was accustomed. Baby was a bit sad. Even though she was happy to be returning home, she wished that Tammi would be coming with her. She'd love her to meet the rest of her family. But Tammi opted to stay where she was and do some travelling herself. She had originally wanted to start a long term relationship with the other woman, but the other woman declined; preferring open relationship. Baby was fine with this…but she still wanted her to be closer.

Baby was moping all the way home. Sydney looked at her sister. Usually Baby was all chatty. "whats up?" she asked her sister. Baby shrugged. "nuthin…" Baby said softely, quietly. A few more minutes. "Hey, youre gonna be wantin' some ice cream in about 10 miles." Otis suggested trying to cheer his sullen sister up. "No thanks." Baby replied. "Well, I want some rooty fuckin tooty. 2 minutes ain't gonna be a hazard to my fuckin' health. I calculated this." Otis put in. "No thanks." Came Baby's quiet reply. Otis pulled in to the drive way anyway. Come hell or high water, he wanted his damned ice cream. "Its gonna be ok Baby. You'll see." Sydney said gently as she hugged her sister briefly. "Mmm-hmm." Baby replied trying not to let the tears show.

Being as it was too hot to stay in their car, Baby went in with Daddy, Otis, and her sister to the ice cream place. She got some ice cream at Otis's persistence. His treat. It wasn't everyday that your brother got you an ice cream. Little by little she began to feel better. She wondered if Tammi missed her as well. Tammi in fact did…but she was not one to stay with one lover for a long time. She did her flings. If she ever came across Baby again, then she would have no problem rekindling an old "romance." Sydney ordered her usual, cookie dough ice cream with raspberry sauce. "Ice cream with period blood." She sang out a bit too loudly. "That's fuckin' sick. Damnit shit stain, why the fuck…never mind…I don't want to know." Otis growled. Baby stifled a giggle. Seeing her brother annoyed put her in a better frame of mind. They ate their ice cream talking amongst themselves. Keeping an eye out for potential victims. Neither of them realizing they were being watched by not one pair..but two pairs of eyes. The two that were watching them were plotting vengeance. The Firefly's day of reckoning was beginning to come to fruition.

**The Secret Call**

**Person A): You saw them where?**

**Person B): At the Kalhiki Motel. 4 of them**

**Person A): And where are they headed now?**

**Person B): Back home supposedly. You want to call for backup?**

**Person A): No. not just yet. We wait. They'll slip up and when they do…that's when we get them**

**Person B): I want to see the look on Baby's face when she sees whats in store for her.**

**Person A): you will. Our vengeance will be completed when they are all wiped out.**

**Back at the ranch**

They pulled into the drive way, and Mama, Rufus, Tiny came running out to greet the family. Together again. Mama Rufus and Tiny had stayed at Charlie's place in FunTown until everything cleared up. One month of no contact was too long of a time. Even Candy was there to greet the family. Otis engaged the woman in a wild kiss and the two went off together. Baby began to feel sad all over again. Otis had his Candy. Mama was not one to miss this. "What's wrong Baby?" she asked gently. Before Baby could answer, Sydney piped up. "Baby had a "girlfriend" of sorts. Tammi Curr. Curr decided to stay behind and do some traveling so now Baby's all sad." She said. "Well, this Curr don't know what she gave up. Don't worry none Baby. Obviously she don't know what she's missing out on. Besides, "

There was a bright flash, then total darkness. It took some time for the Firefly Clan to realize they had been tied securely to some chairs. As their vision returned their eyes widened as to whom they had seen…


	52. day of atonement

**Day of Atonement is at hand**

There stood none other than Wydell himself. He had a huge triumphant grin on his face. Otis glared at him. "well…looks like the Firefly clan got themselves stuck in…oh, what was it now…oh, yes…the briar patch." He chuckled at his own joke. "Be carefull sherrif. Some thorns have teeth." Mama warned. Wydell very calmly walked over to the woman and hit her on the head with his beat stick. The contact of each hit made a sickening crunch as it bounced of her skull. Otis was livid. "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY MOTHER YOU FUCKING PRICK!" he all but screamed. He was helpless to do anything. And with each hit, he felt tears spring to his eyes. He rarely, if ever cried. But Eve, (Mother Firefly) was like a mother to him. Baby and Sydney were screaming and crying, trying for all their worth to fight their restraints. This only fueled Tiny's anger. You're not supposed to hit girls. Especially if you're a boy (this only applied to members of his family, and family friends…anyone else, he could care less what they did) He gave a strangled cry and fought as well.

Rufus was trying to get out of his chair. But even a man as big as he, found that impossible. Cutter was trying to distract Wydell's wrath upon him and away from his family. Wydell soon got bored from beating Mama and went after Cutter, Otis, Rufus, Tiny, Baby, and then Sydney. All of them wavering on conciousness and the realm of sleep.

"Now its only fair, to let you meet MY 'friends.'" He stated. Out of the gloom came another figure. She slammed each one with a tire iron. "hello fuckers. Remember me? Im fucking Denise. You know…Mary, Bill, and Jerry's friend." She snarled. Her voice filled with hate. For the first time in their lives, the Firefly's felt genuine fear. This young woman, had somehow survived in the tunnels, made them believe she was dead, only to reappear, stronger than ever. She continued to degrade them knowing full well they couldn't do anything. Then after another round of severe beating, came the third and final person.

"Mnmmm your so good." The sultry voice had said. Baby's eyes widened. "Tammi?!" she asked in disbelief. Tammi smiled. "wow. You Firefly's are smarter than you look." She laughed shaking her head. "what the fuck?! We fucking trusted you…" Sydney snarled. "You know what? Your fucking dead. All of you fuckers! DEAD!" Sydney added. "You…when we killed…" Baby stammered. Tammi nodded. "As you recall, I didn't actually kill that bastard. You two did. And that's one less fucking criminal do deal with. You see, my brothers and I tried to walk the line. But when you killed my older Brother, well, that just didn't set right. So I say fuck the line." Tammi smiled.

Wydell grinned at his sister. "But what about the massacre? Your story?" Sydney asked. Tammi laughed. "The Massacre was a cover up. To attract you guys. And it worked. I never massacred anyone. And as for my family? Hell, they raised me in a damn good home. Treated me and my brothers real well. But I have to admit Baby, it was fun…pretending to care, being intimate. And you are a good kisser by the way. A real good one." "We were gonna kill you one by one…making you watch each other die. But I think we should just torch the whole damn lot of you." Wydell suggested. He looked at the two women. They both nodded.

They doused the ground around them with lighter fluid, lit a match and walked out the door. They sat outside by the car watching the entire Firefly residence burn, then finally collapse around the deranged family. 'I did it brother. They're all gone. I've avenged you, and all the victims, they ever killed.' He thought to himself. Tammi had seemed to know her brother's thinking and nodded in approval. Denise thanked the two police and went to sit in their cruiser to wait. The brother and sister only went into the cruiser when they saw the last bit of the farm come crashing down. Once that was done, they got into the cruiser and quietly drove off into the night.

**News Flash**

**(****Ruggsville Newspaper****)**

**A fire had broken out at a farm today. The farm was confirmed to be the Firefly residence. So far no bodies have been identified. As you may know, the Firefly's were confirmed serial killers responsible for over approximately 1000 deaths. A mass grave was found under their home and in other areas. It is suspected that the victims remains were found to be tortured, raped, and even experimented on. A crude laboratory was found in a cave beneath the home thought to be Dr. Satan's lair. His body was found amongst his experiments. Members of the Firefly clan included:**

**James Cutter: aged 49 also known as Captain Spaulding. Cutter owned and operated a gas station, that sold fried chicken, had a murder ride, and sold oddeties.**

**Eve Firefly: aged 47: also known as Mother Firefly. She was known to be a prostitute, and even though she may not have participated in the murders, she more than likely attracted victims to the home. Thought to be resonsable for killing one of the Wydell brothers.**

**Tiny Firefly: age unknown. Currently we have no information on Tiny. He was slow witted and did his family's bidding**

**Rufus Jr: aged unknown. Sometimes drove victims to his home under the premise of repairing their vehicles. Often raped female victims prior to killing them**

**Vera Ellen: aged 18 also known as Baby. Participated in the murders along with her family. Served time for grand theft auto, prostitution, and narcotics with the intent to distribute and sell**

**Otis Driftwood: age unknown. Raped and murdered his victims. Also was responsible for turning them into new unseen creatures of myths and legend. He was also a necrophiliac. **

**Sydney Firefly: aged 13 the young member of the Firefly clan. Adopted illegally, she aided her family in the deaths of over 100 victims**

**Two more unidentified members of the family have also been discovered. It is currently unknown what their role was within the family. They are the only bodies outside of Dr. Satan to be discovered in connection with the murders.**

A/N:** wow that's been one helluva ride. I want to thank all my viewers especially Rapewhistle for reading. However rest assured… this is NOT the end. I am thinking up of an extension to this story. All I can say is that Wydell, Denise, Tammi, you done got yourself in a whole shitload of a mess you ain't ever gonna get out of! **

**Until then: KahnShao Out!**


End file.
